Shades of Contrast
by Organs Sold Seperately
Summary: Both Hermione and Draco are dreading their sixth year of Hogwarts, but both for completely different reasons. They are sworn enemies, but sometimes the forbidden fruit can taste the sweetest. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter one

_At the beginning of their sixth year attending Hogwarts both Draco and Hermione are dreading the school year - both for very different reasons. Both are thrown together unwilling by Professor Dumbledore, and have to learn to get along. But perhaps after the last five years of immense hatred towards each other - could they finally feel something else for each other? It takes time to heal old wounds, but will any new wounds be formed by the unexpected attraction of Hermione and Draco? This dangerous relationship can either come out victorious or tragically fatal. This is set at the beginning of the Half-Blood Prince, and I'm changing the storyline slightly. _

**Chapter one**

Draco Malfoy adjusted his silver claspings on his robe uncomfortably, whilst he absorbed his surroundings very carefully. His face twitched slightly with annoyance as he listened to the distant sounds of teenagers laughing and talking to one another. Once he had fastened his high collared robe completely, he ran his fingers through his bleach-blonde hair. He gave an inward sigh, and grasped the handle of his luggage. He walked towards the distant crowd of students who were currently bidding their families goodbye, and hugging their fellow students in greeting. Draco's face twitched slightly in annoyance.

''Draco, I'm sorry - but you're going to have to make the journey alone to the school. Your father and I cannot accompy you, for the Dark Lord does not wish for us to leave the Manor. I'm sure you can travel alone, and remember your responability.'' His mothers words rang in his ears, and he shook his head slightly. Ofcourse he was perfectly capable of travelling to the Station on his own, it just was bothersome to travel alone as a muggle. He hated muggles, and to pose as one made him feel slightly ill.

He continued his proud stride towards to crowd, and caught sight of Harry Potter. He held his gaze for a few seconds, and turned towards the train. Pushing some of the younger children aside, he climbed through the automatic doors and pulled his luggage aboard. He strolled down the corrider searching for an empty compartment, and soon discovered one. He placed his luggage in the overhead space and slumped into the seat next to the window. Gazing out the window, he watched the first years talk excitedly to their family and friends, smaller children look at their elder siblings with envy, and parents smile at their children with pride. Draco rolled his eyes slightly at the sight of the Weasley clan dragged their second hand luggage bags, and leaned back into his seat.

Outside, Draco could hear the final goodbyes of families. Soon, the hallway of the train crowded, almost everyone passing by the cabin when they realised Draco was seated in it. Barely an upward glance towards the eager intruders sent them further down the hallway. Soon, the train began to move and the hallway was near empty. Draco puhed his outgrown blonde hair back with his fingers and closed his eyes. The distance chatter and laughter from other compartments were not the only reasons Draco did not slip into sleep, but the worried thoughts of what lay ahead of him in his sixth year of Hogwarts. His mind wandered towards the task his father had informed him of, the slight burning sensation on his fore arm, and the plans for the future. He lulled over these things for perhaps an hour. These thoughts were interupted by the compartment door sliding open, and a familiar voice speaking up,

''Excuse me, Malfoy, but the Prefects are supposed to have a meeting, and this is the only cabin available..'' Hermione Granger stood in her school robes, her new Prefect badge shone brilliantly. Draco internally groaned, she had charmed it to shine with self importance. He raised an eyebrow at her,

''I should have known you would have been a Prefect, I suppose Dumbledore can't see the obvious difference between Muggleborn scum and Purebloods.'' Draco responded, ignoring her coated inquiry about using his compartment. He turned his face towards the window, and continued to watch the countryside pass by. Hermione Granger stayed silent for a moment, which Draco believed to be an achievement on her part, before retorting,

''Draco Malfoy, we're both Prefects and Seniors at the School now, I believe your attitude doesn't seem to fit either titles. The other Prefects won't be here for another short while, but my compartment is havoc and I'd rather avoid that.''

Draco ignore her remark, and rolled his eyes slightly before nodding his head at her request. He ignored her as she sat down opposite him, he ignored her as she watched him look out the window, and he ignored her as she attempted feeble conversation. She mentioned the fact they were both Prefects, and she mentioned the prospect of a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. He rolled his eyes at each introduction to conversation, or simply groaned slightly when she opened her mouth to speak. The minutes dragged by, none of the other Prefects had appeared. Hermione continued to look anxiously towards the doors, checking her watch constantly and squirming uneasily in her seat.

Draco was on the verge of telling her to sit still when all the lights on the train went out. Darkness overtook the compartment, and a small scream escaped Hermione's lips. The train halted so hard that Hermione was flung forwards into Draco, who pushed her onto the ground, straining his ears to hear anything whilst grasping his wand tightly. He stood quickly, unsure of what to do. He had no idea why the train stopped, and if there was any danger at all on the train. But suddenly, several blood curling screams further along the hallway confirmed danger, and a brilliant flash of green light.

''D-Draco? Do you know w-what's going on?'' Hermione whimpered, shrinking back against the compartment wall under the window. Panic had overtaken her, her wand lay on the floor at her feet. Draco glanced back at her, and back towards the hallway. In truth, Draco had no idea what was going on. He had not been informed of any ambush, nor of any plots that would take action before he had fufilled his duty. Despite his intense hatred for Hermione Granger, he knew she was far more advanced and skillful than he was. If there was danger towards him, which he was pretty sure of at this moment in time, Hermione would perhaps be his best chance at survival.

''No, stay where you are. For godsake, pick up your bloody wand.'' He hissed into the darkness, his voice did not seem like his own. He heard her scramble forward, blindly grabbing for her wand. Outside it was dark, the sky was much too dark for the hour. Draco knew this was a bad sign, for he had no idea who was on the train. Screams and panic could be heard in the other compartments, footsteps and flashes of brilliant light. Both Hermione and Draco knew that the brilliant green they had seen a few minutes ago had been the killing curse, and somebody on the train was dead.

The train went silent, but it was a loud unseasy silence. All Draco could hear was Hermione's panicked breathing, and his own heartbeat. Slow footsteps crept through the hallway, and small whimpers could be heard. Desperation was all Draco could feel, he desperately wanted to live. But he sensed that whoever was on this train, was here for him. He took a step backwards, colliding slightly with Hermione who had finally found her feet. The footsteps came to a halt, and both Hermione and Draco peered into the darkness, trying to see the form that had stopped in front of the door.

It began to open, and it all happened so fast. A bright light, immense pain, a piercing scream and then darkness. Draco slipped into a burning unconcious state, and the train began to move once again.

* * *

White. All Draco could see, smell, feel - was white. Sometimes it burned, sometimes it soothed. A rasp voice in the distance kept repeating itself.

''You must complete the task. Or else. You must complete the task. Or else. You must complete the task.''

Immense pain, terrible pain, searing pain. Then, it stopped. A voice, a different voice, began pulling him out of the white. Out of the pain. The voice had a hold of him that he had never felt before, he couldn't fight. It drew him out of the binding depth of pain, and into the warm realm of reality.

* * *

Hermione Granger hadn't left Draco Malfoy's bedside since the incident. Harry and Ron were sore about this, muttering about betrayal and loyalty, but dealt with it. Dumbledore, infact, had requested that she left her studies for one week and wait for Draco to wake up. Dumbledore knew that Hermione would have no problem catching up, for she had probably already learned all the theory for this first term once she had recieved the booklist from Hogwarts. Hermione Granger was curious to why, but knew better than to question Albus Dumbledore. However, Dumbledore knew that none of Draco's ''friends'' would hang around his bedside long enough for him to awake, but would instead leave gifts and cards in hope of redeeming themselves. He had laughed humbly when he had witnessed Blaise and others quickly leave gifts and scurry out quicker than mice.

But perhaps the real reason was that Hermione had infact, perhaps, saved his life. Her quick thinking and reaction had countered a dangerous spell which had been aimed to kill Hermione but Draco was in the way. Whilst both had been hit by the counter curse, Hermione had only been injured slightly and the culprits escaped. However, Draco had taken the full impact, thus leaving him in a coma for four days.

Hermione was discussing her studies with Professor Sprout who had taken a first year to the Infirmary to remove a magical turnip from his nostril, when Draco began to awake. Hermione halted her conversation, and motioned for Madam Pomfrey to come quickly. Draco's eyes fluttered open, and for a moment everything was hazy. Everything was too bright for a moment, the light burning his eyes. But this passed within a few seconds, and Draco took in his surroundings. For a brief moment he was confused, the single white beds lined up, the various minor traumas involving gone-wrong-potions and mispreformed charms and the brightly coloured ''get well soon'' cards that surrounded him made it clear that he was in the Infirmary at Hogwarts. How he got here, however, was a mystery.

''Ah, Mr Malfoy, you've finally decided to grace us with your presence.'' Madam Pomfrey tsked at him, tugging at his arms and legs for inspection that they were working like they should. Despite being extremely tired, and groggy from a large amount of medicine being pumped into his system, he objected by pulling himself away. Hermione watched silently, unsure whether she should leave now that he was awake. Dumbledore had only requested she waited by his bedside until he had been drawn out of his slumber.

''Get off me, you stupid woman. Why am I here? Stop pulling at me! Why the HELL am I here?!'' Draco demanded, outraged that this woman was humilating him infront of several onlooking students from their beds. He felt himself flush slightly with anger, before collasping backwards into his pillow. He growled when she attempted to pull on his arm, so she stepped back and tsked before leaving to tell the headmaster that his arrogant student Malfoy had awoken and that she wanted him removed.

''She's only trying to help, you know. Some curses can cause the slowing of blood circulating the limbs making the cursed weaker for the caster, making it easier when they come back later.'' Hermione spoke up finally, sitting awkwardly near the end of his bed. She was wringing her hands, unable to decide what she was supposed to do. Draco looked towards her, and for a brief moment, he didn't feel despised by her presence. This only lasted a few moments, and the overwhelming feeling of distaste returned to him.

''Who asked you, you filthy mudblood? What are you doing here, anyway? Waiting for nobody to be around, get one at me for Golden Boy? Mudblood.'' Draco spat at her, extremely annoyed and sore about his situation. He felt the need to take out his whirlwind of feelings on somebody, the confusion, the hurt, the humilation and the distaste of his situation. He was ready to scream more abuse when he was interupted.

''Mr Malfoy, whilst I understand you have every reason to be upset, Miss Granger is not the one you should be angry at. She is infact the one you have to thank. And if I hear that type of language in my school again, I'm going to have to take it very seriously. I hope to pass it off as simply the four days worth of Dragon Tears that have been through your system. Strong stuff.'' Albus Dumbledore swept through the ward, his midnight blue robes drifted around his feet and glistened. His friendly twinkling blue eyes were smiling, despite the serious look he wore on his face. For a man of such age, his eyes seemed so young - yet so wise.

Draco frowned at the sight of the elderly headmaster, and simply rolled his eyes. He knew Dumbeldore would always defend his precious muggle-born students, sometimes he even seemed like he wouldn't know the different between a mudblood or a pureblood if they cursed him. Hermione smiled tiredly at the headmaster, her hands pushing her dark curls from her face. Despite her exhaustion from sitting endlessly with a bedridden Draco, she had a soft glow about her. Her eyes were large, with dark curling eyelashes. Her lips were full, and her neck was slender. Draco had even thought to himself once or twice in the past year that if she wasn't a dirty mudblood he perhaps would have considered her.

''W-why am I here? W-hat-'' Draco quickly demanded, banishing these thoughts of Hermione Granger from his mind. Dumbeldore smiled in a sort of way that made Draco wonder if he was able to read his mind, but quickly shook that idea out of his head. Hermione opened her mouth to explain, but Albus Dumbledore held his hand up to silence her.

''You were attacked on the train. The attack, we believe, was not meant for you. The attackers, whoever they were, had already attacked several other students. Two of which sadly lost their lives. We believe the attack was meant for Miss Granger, as all student who were attack were either muggleborn or halfbloods.'' He gently explained, his eyes had the look of mourning and grief in them. Despite the gentle soothing voice, Draco could see that the loss of the students on the train had really gotten to his headmaster. Whether or not Dumbledore had ever interacted with either student was unknown to him, but Draco was sure that Dumbledore would have cared about them just as much as his own children.

''Wait? I took a fucking attack for that mudblood?'' Draco demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Hermione. Dumbledore's features darkened.

''Mr Malfoy, that language is forbidden within the walls of this school. I will not warn you again.'' His voice was suddenly fierce, and Draco lowered his hand. Dumbledore continued,

''Now, it is true that you were in the way of the attack. But Miss Granger was quick enough to react and preformed a countercurse over your shoulder. The curse and the counter collided perhaps later than usual, causing more of an impact. You took the majority of the impact, and Miss Granger stayed with you whilst the attackers escaped. You owe her your life, Mr Malfoy.'' He finished in a serious tone.

''I owe her nothing. It's her bloody fault I was attacked.'' Draco retorted quickly, glaring at Hermione. She looked like she wanted to disapear, unable to defend herself infront of the headmaster.

''Perhaps, Draco. But I will not have any of my students hurt, or worse, again. Hermione Granger is far more prepared for that than most of the students in this school. That is why I want you to take lessons with her twice a week Malfoy. Your father is outraged by what happened, and I have assured him you will not be harmed again this year. This is not up for debate. Either of you.'' He added, looking at Hermione who looked like she was ready to cry. With that, he left the ward leaving Hermione and Draco looking at him with despair and outrage.

* * *

_Okay, okay. I know Hermione seemed rather out of character on the train, but that will all come clear in the next chapters to why exactly that happened. I'm pretty pleased with Draco's character in this, and I'm trying to make them both act a little older than the way they were both protrayed in the books._

_I would love comments on how to better my story. I'm sorry the first chatper is rather long and not too much into romance (YET!) but I had to get the scene ready. I hope this is more original than alot of the stories on here._

_I had set this at the beginning of the Half-Blood Prince, so Dumbledore and Snape are still around. I'm changing alot of things, so please bear with me. Review with critism, ideas and feedback please. :3 I love readers._

_- Amy._


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter two**

Draco Malfoy did not remember a time where he had been more insulted and outraged. He was simply outraged by the attack on the train, not only by the humilating results of Hermione Granger coming to his rescue - but the whole event happening at all. If it had been an attack by Death Eaters, the Dark Lord had surely sent the most pathetic excuses for Death Eaters possible. Attacking a Malfoy? This was surely unheard of in the Darker Soecity, and he damned well would make sure whoever had committed the crime would pay. Secondly, he was insulted by the idea of Hermione teaching Draco how to defend himself.

''You think you can teach me skills and countercurses I don't already know? Do you honestly believe that you are better trained in the art of wand magic than I, Granger? Don't even flatter yourself, not even for a moment. I, unlike you, was born into this world - where people like you shouldn't be welcome. Most of us don't welcome you, but old kooks like Dumbleore think that you Muggleborns deserve a chance. I don't think so, none of us decent wizrds think so. So just back the fuck off, you hear me? Leave, now!'' Draco hissed through his teeth, disgusted with the silly little mudblood who believed herself to be better than him. He assumed she would run out sobbing, back to Golden Boy and his disgrace of a sidekick.

Instead, Hermione Granger stood up from her seat, with clenched fists, raising her chin upwards. She wore a look of disgust on her face, though her eyes shone with delicate tears. A few younger students had stopped their moaning and fidgeting to watch the scene unfold, two Prefects glaring and throwing insults. This would be what every house would be discussing over dinner.

''You know what, Malfoy? I should have just let you take the attack, because you are a disgusting human being. A decent human being, no matter what differences and disliking, would have at least swallowed their pride and thanked me. But ofcourse not, not you Draco Malfoy. What is it? Are you embaressed that I'm perhaps better than you when it comes to wand work? Well - I'm not going to help you. Next time you're on your own.'' Hermione spat back at him, her face was flushed and her arms trembled slightly.

''Miss Granger, you will obey the Headmaster's wishes.'' A smooth voice came from behind Hermione, she turned quickly. Professor Snape had heard her small speech, smirking to himself sightly. Hermione let out a small frustated sigh, before storming out of the ward. Draco smirked slightly at her departure, then frowned at his Potions Master and family friend. He had thought that at least Severus would have taken his side, objected, offered to teach him instead?

''Draco, before you demand anything - I will not disobey the Headmaster in his school. You will follow through with his wishes, for the time being. Your father sent me several owls demanding to know how you were recovering, and I was just coming to see if you had awoken. I can inform your father that you have made a promising recovery. I will see you tonight in the Hall, the Headmaster is having a memorial in honor of the two students we lost on Sunday.'' With this, Severus turned and left briskly, not allowing Draco to object.

Lying back into his pillow, Draco punched his fists into the bed. He would have to deal with Hermione Granger for god knows how long.

* * *

Several hours later, Draco was seated in the Great Hall, surrounded b y his fellow housemates. Blaise was chatting away about the Quiddich match that was next month between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and Pansy was shrilly discussing her summer in Romania. Draco was not paying attention to either conversation, but was watching Hermione Granger at the opposite side of the hall. She was engaged in a conversation with Neville and Ginny, who were sitting rather close for friends. Hermione seemed to hae forgotten her argument with Draco earlier that day, for her eyes were lighting up as she laughed and joked with her friends.

''I think Ravenclaw will win by a landslide, they got a new keeper this year - Eric Champ, he's bloody good. Pureblood, lives near us. I've seen him practice with his father - his father works with my father. But yeah, they would win without him obviously - Hufflepuff are rotten. Don't you agree, Draco? Draco?'' Blaise questioned, waving a hand infront of Draco's face. Draco scowled, grabbing his wrist and twisting it.

''Who are you looking at, Draco? Is it a girl? Is it? Who? Who is she?'' Pansy demanded, trying to move her head into Draco's viewline.

''Nobody.'' Draco answered, lying simply. Pansy caught view of Hermione Granger.

''Granger?! That mudblood? Why were you looking at HER?'' Pansy shrilly accused, causing several Slytherine's to look. Draco rolled his eyes at the ever-desperate Pansy, she had gained a little weight and had her hair cut in a style that didn't suit her. Pansy was not an ugly girl, but she wore too much make up and her personality was one of a foul tempered donkey. She had written to him every few days from Romania, but Draco had never really bothered to reply. She was really nothing more than a pest to Draco, but their families had been friends for decades and there was really nothing Draco could do. She was extremely jealous of every girl who spoke to Draco, or even looked at him. She had warned other girls in their house that if they so much as thought about Draco, she would break their fingers.

'Ofcourse not, Pansy. Don't be more stupid than you already are.'' Draco answered, already bored of this conversation. Pansy frowned as she stared down at her dinnerplate piled high with potatoes and chicken, and took one more glance at Hermione. She was about to speak once again how ugly Hermione Granger was, when Dumbledore stood up. Silence overtook the Great Hall as Dumbledore began to speak.

''My students, my teachers, my companions. This school year has started with a tragic loss, grief has entered our schoolyear so early on and many of us feel that we will never let go of that. Fear, confusion, grief and anger are feelings we are all sharing right now, for who would want to take our dear friends, so young, from us? Perhaps, these losses, shall make us stronger as a school, and more importantly - as people. For now, we need that strength. For the Dark Lord has risen again, and there is strong reason to believe that he was behind those attacks on the train. But please, fear not tonight. Instead, join me in remembering Stephenie Knowls and Henry Black - in our hearts they shall live on.''

Applause erupted, tears and smiles together. It was obvious that Ravenclaw had lost these two students - for their housemates were perhaps the most grief striken. Draco Malfoy clapped for half a moment, then went back to picking his food. His eyes however were drawn towards the other side of the hall, where Hermione Granger applauded with tears shining in her eyes.

* * *

Later that night, when the moon seemed to glow a sympathetic blue to those two students who had lost their lives on a journey where they believed their lives were just beginning, Draco Malfoy lay restlessly in his own bed. The other boys in his dorm had been sleeping heavily for an hour now, but Draco couldn't sleep. His bed felt too warm, then it felt too cool. His bed clothes felt too rough, then they felt too smooth. Now, he lay on top of his bed clothes, his pillow thrown aside, his eyes cast on the ceiling. He knew that this schoolyear would be different to the last five he had attended at Hogwarts, he knew mainly this was because of the task that had been set before him. But he couldn't help but feel that there was something else new, something different.

His mind began to wander once again, and Draco frowned when he realised that it had wandered back to Hermione Granger. Why had he suddenly become fascinated by the foul girl? He felt a huge amount of distaste and hatred towards her, ever since the day he had laid eyes on her. But now, there was something else. He couldn't put his finger on what exaclty he was feeling about Hermione, except that he ha suddenly become fixated on her. Perhaps it was only gratitude that she had saved his life, but then again - she had put his life in danger by being in his carriage. Extremely frustated, Draco Malfoy threw his surrounded pillows on the ground, and turned onto his side. He stared at the glowing moon, and his head felt heavy.

In the Gryffindor tower, Hermione Granger lay awake. She stared at the moon, unsure of the year ahead. Her heat felt heavy, sorrow and grief weighing it down. She turned away from the moonlight, and closed her eyes. A dreamless sleep embraced her.

* * *

_Hi guys. :3 I noticed that quite a few people subscribed to my story - but only one person reviewed. This isn't entirely a bad thing, but it does leave me in the dark about your thoughts about my story. I don't know how exactly to improve or change anything without feedback - so I'd really love for you guys to tell me what you liked/disliked about my story. It helps heaps!_

_I'm posting another story - which will go un-updated for a while whilst I work on this one. But it will give you an idea of my other pairings and future stories!_

_Thanks so much for reading guys. :3_

_- Amy._


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter three**

The next morning, Hermione Granger sat between Ron Weasley and Harry Potter at the breakfast table. She had no appetite, but Ron insisted on piling her plate high with toast and bacon. Ron and Harry agreed that she was simply in shock that Dumbledore seemed to be punishing her for saving Draco Malfoy's life, by forcing her to spend two evenings a week with him. Hermione didn't touch the toast nor the bacon, but instead drank her orange juice gingerly. Both Ron and Harry spoke and joked of the upcoming Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw match, both wagered on Ravenclaw winning. Ginny and Neville sat close by, giving their input that Hufflepuff were the Underdogs, and that their day would come. Hermione was not interested in this discussion, she was dreading the Double Potions lesson she had first. Her mind ran around the aspect of perhaps having to work with Draco Malfoy tonight, or perhaps tomorrow night. But she smiled inwardly to herself, she was going to speak with the Headmaster privately after her lessons. After she'd explain the situation of Homework and juggling several more subjects than other students - he would have to agree that Draco should take lessons with somebody else.

''Mione? Are you listening?'' Ron demanded, his mouth full of bacon. She smiled weakly, nodding her head. She picked up her fork, only to play with her food.

''Oh Ron, you know Hermione isn't interested Quidditch.'' Ginny protested from the opposite side of the table. She laughed as Neville nodded eagerly in agreement, knocking over his glass of orange juice. Harry and Ron joined in the laughter, but Hermione stared above the table to the ceiling - the mail was arriving. She scanned for the usual owl that brought her post, a tight knot in her stomach. The wild fluttering of wings made it difficult for her to tell where her owl was, until it soared towards her and landed on her plate. She unfastened the letters and paper from it's leg, and placed the coin in it's pouch. It took off, after nibbling on her buttered toast.

Hermione pulled opened The Daily Prophet, and stared at the front page. A large moving picture of the Minister shaking his head sadly, and waving the camera away.

_''**He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named Still At Large!**''_

_''The Dark Lord is still at large, his followers (Known as Death Eaters) are terrorising muggle communities and muggle-born wizards alike. Many muggle families with wizarding children or relatives have been forced into hiding for their own protection. He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named's whereabouts remain unknown. Full Story on page 12.''_

Hermione frowned, then went to her letters. She recongized her parents handwriting amongst the junk mail and weekly bulletins from Florist and Botts. Tearing the letter open, the others watched her silently. She pulled it out the envelope, and read,

_''Hermione,_

_We are safe for the time being. We've had no news, other than letters saying whereabouts unknown._

_- Your mother & father. ''_

Hermione made a small sound of relief, and Ron patted her on the back. Harry smiled, and nodded. They had all reassured her since day one that her parents would be fine in Romania, where the legends and myths reached the muggle world - but the wizarding world was fairly quiet. She smiled at her friends, glad she had them at a time like this. She was desperate for contact with her parents, but she was unable to contact them because it would seem suspicious if owls were travelling between the school and Romania. She took a bite out of her toast, and smiled to herself. She looked up from the table, and caught the eye of Draco Malfoy at the other end of the Hall. They held their gaze for a moment, before looking away. This small exchange brought back the reality of her situation, and she took a determined bite out of her bacon - forcing herself to remember that she must speak with the Headmaster.

* * *

Draco Malfoy made sure to get a front row seat in Potions class, for it was what he excelled in. Professor Snape favoured his Slytherines, he made it extremely obvious to the other students by turning a blind eye to every error and mishap they caused. The others joked around him, but he sat contently in his chair ready for the pep-talk he expected from Professor Snape. Hermione sat two rows behind him, her head buried in her Potions manual, with her friends around her joking and laughing. When the door opened to the dungeons, and the Potions Master swept through the benches. Many students turned to watch Professor Snape glide through the dungeon room, but Draco Malfoy simply leaned back and smirked to himself. This was going to be an easy, effortless lesson - due to the fact Severus basically brewed the potions for him.

''Welcome to your sixth year of Potions. If you believed the last five years of this class to be difficult, you are in for a big shock. This class takes determination, concentration and a great amount of knowledge. If you lack any of those, please leave now.'' He smirked as he noticed Ronald Weasley standing up to leave, just to be pulled down by his sleeve by Hermione Granger. A few of the students turned to each other to whisper about the prospects of this year, when Severus Snape raised his hand to quieten them.

''Silence,'' He said smoothly, a wave of silence overtook the dark classroom. ''In this class, this year, you will learn how to brew intelligence, - something you so desperately need if you do not put your quill down. I can assist you in the process of brewing the key to somebody else's desire, and I can teach you in the ingredients to unlocking the truth from a foe's lips.''

Draco Malfoy raised his eyebrows in mild interest at Severus Snape's beginning of the year speech, he made it every year. Only difference was each year the potions he descirbed becaming more personal and exciting. The idea of being able ot force the truth from a liar's lips with a potion was wonderful, but left him wondering why did the Dark Lord use the torturing curse instead of it? Then a small smile played on his lips for a moment, ofcourse he knew - it was much more fun. Severus Snape began to write instructions on the board for a relaxation potion. He described it as a perhaps more moral way of extracting the truth from the speaker - for they felt so at ease that they feel no need to hide their true identity or feelings. The instructions were longer and more complicated than most of the students were used to, and Severus Snape ordered that they were to work in pairs. As Harry Potter and Ron Weasley began to quietly argue over Hermione Granger, the Potions Master rolled his eyes and stated that he would be choosing the pairs.

''Potter works with Bones, Weasley works with Goyle, Zambini works with Crabb,'' He began listing, many of the students looked uncomfortable. Severus Snape enjoyed putting pairs that despised each other together. He continued to put many Gryffindor's with useful Slytherine's, and finally he reached Hermione Granger. A dark smile played on his lips for a moment, his eyes seemed to flash in the dim lighting in the damp dungeon.

''And Granger shall work with Malfoy.''

Both Hermione and Draco looked up at the Potions Master in disgust, before looking at each other. Malfoy was not going to move from his seat, which only gave Severus Snape more pleasure - Hermione Granger was the most over-prepared student he had. She had endless books and equiptment with her, and it took her five minutes to move everything from her bench to Draco Malfoys. The brewing of this potion would take cooperation, stated by Professor Snape, and an exceeded amount of concentration to their own potions (he said this whilst glaring at Ron Weasley who was trying to move closer to Hermione Granger). The students began collecting their equipment and ingredients, grumbling to their friends about their partners. Hermione walked to the shelf where the main ingredients were kept, selecting the dried lizards legs and dragon venom. Draco Malfoy remained seated, watching the muggleborn girl do most of the hardwork reaching for the high up ingredients. She complained quietly to Harry about being paired with Draco who was perhaps the laziest student in the class. Both Ron and Harry were sympathetic, but did mention the fact she had stayed by his bedside for four days. She sighed at them both, before returning to the table with the ingredients.

''I can't reach the elf blood, nor the gnome salivia. Could you..?'' Hermione asked timidly, Draco rolled his eyes and stood. He reached both ingredients from their shelf and brought them back to the bench. Hermione began chopping the lizards legs, whilst Draco watched mildly interested. Hermione Granger worked quickly, skillfully and with ease. She would be a useful partner, especially if they continued to be paired together throughout the year. Draco Malfoy was a B student at best, but perhaps Hermione could bring that grade average up? But then he shook his head slightly at the idea of working with her for the rest of the year, he was already stuck with her being his tutor two evenings a week. He stood up from his stool, and began thining out the dragon venom.

They worked in silence for a while, only having Hermione give simple instructions once in a while when Draco did something wrong. Snape moved swiftly through the benches, often pausing where Hermione and Draco worked, his eyebrows raised in mild amusement. Draco shot him a silent look of betrayel, which Snape returned with his idea of a smile. Hermione refused to look at Professor Snape, who had never complimented her work once in the last five years. As they both poured their carefully measured ingredients into the cauldron, and bewitched the stirrer to turn anti-clockwise for seven minutes, they both realised they wouldn't be kept busy for the next seven minutes. Hermione tried to busy herself with writing down theory wrote about the progress of the colour and scent change of the potion, but this only took a minute or so due to the fact she had been monitering it closely from the beginning with notes. Severus Snape glided past their bench and said smoothly,

''Perhaps now would be an ideal time to arrange your little lessons, Malfoy. And Miss Granger, the Headmaster has told me to remind you this is not up for debate.'' before smirking and quickly moving towards Ron would was unconcious on the floor due to the odour coming from his cauldron. A few bystanders were smirking at the incident, but both Draco and Hermione didn't feel like laughing.

''I'm available tonight.'' Draco stated bored, looking over at Severus Snape pulling Ron Weasley off the ground. He smirked as Ron awoke with a dazed expression on his face, and planted his hand on the Potions Master's face. The other students were giggling and exchanging opinions on what would happen next, as Snape shook his hand off and dropped Ron onto the floor again - rendering him unconcious once more.

''Um. Tonight. Uh. I don't know-'' Hermione began, only to be interupted by Draco,

''Well it's tonight or nothing. I'm not cancelling any of my plans for you.''

''I didn't mean for you to cancel anyth-''

''So tonight. In the dungeons.''

''I was thinking the Charms classrooms would be more suitable.''

''Fine.''

''Okay.''

''After dinner.''

''Okay.'' Hermione sighed, and stood up to collect some crushed beetles to add the the potion. Draco remained seated, turning to watch the Potion's Master struggle to lift Ron from the ground once again. He glared at the class as he held the flame-haired boy, warning them silently that if he catches anyone doing anything they aren't supposed to be doing, there would be hell to pay. He left the classroom for the Infirmary, with Ron Weasley slowly awakening.

''Y-you're my beeeest frieeeend..''

''Silence, Weasley.''

As the door slammed behind him, the class eurpted into laughter. Hermione smiled coyly from her seat, embaressed for Ron and amused by the situation. Harry grinned at Hermione from his bench, and Draco swore he noticed something different in his eyes as he looked at Hermione. He frowned as he looked at the muggleborn, who had certainly grown up over the past years. Her hair was no longer bushy and frizzy, but smooth curls. Her face was no longer babylike, but had a sophiscated beauty to it. Draco watched her add ingredients to the cauldron, a look of concentration protrayed on her face.

''Could you please pass me the dragon venom?'' She asked timidly, not removed her eyes from the potion. It was a bright orange colour, it's scent was of twilight. It was an odd aroma, mildy relaxing. He pushed the small bottle towards her, and she reached for it. Their hands brushed for a moment, both drew away as if they had been burned. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and they both turned away from each other. They continued to work in silence for the next twenty minutes, when Professor Snape returned.

''By now, your potions should be ready if they have been brewed correctly.'' He curtly stated, standing in front of the class. Some students looked nervously at their potions, none seemed quite as perfect as Hermione and Draco's brew. Harry and Hannah looked at their's, it was more of a pale yellow colour than vivid orange, and it smelled more like burning wood than twilight. Goyle had continued without Ron, his was a bubbling brown liquid which smelt of rotting flesh. There was a few other attempts which were more orange and closer to the twilight smell, but none matched the perfection of Hermione Granger's work. Snape breezed through the classroom, inspecting each cauldron with sneers or smirks.

''Potter, you have added gnome blood rather than elf blood. If you consumed this potion, you would go blind.'' He smirked, leaving the pair to look at each other in distress. Professor Snape continued giving small critism's about each potion, mostly ignoring each Slytherine's mistake with a ''Good effort.'' or ''Simple mistake to make.'' - which inraged the other students would did not wear green.

''Well it appears to me, that Malfoy has been the only one able to brew perfectly this lesson. Fifteen points to Slytherine.'' He smiled and sat down at his desk. Draco sent a small smirk around to his classmates, who look annoyed about the fact that Hermione had been completely looked over. Hermione sat for a moment, before putting her books into her bag. Snape smirked at her display of frustation, unable to put her books correctly into her book.

''Miss Granger, I do not believe I have dismissed the class quite yet.''

''Oh. Oh. I'm sorry Professor. I just assumed-''

''You assumed incorrectly.'' He cut her off sharply, leaving her blushing and staring down at her lap. Draco leaned forward, placing his chin into one hand. He raised an eyebrow at Hermione, and looked at the potion. It seemed to glow, and he felt drawn to it. He smiled inwardly at it, tempted to place a finger in it and take a taste.

''Mr Malfoy, you are experiencing one of the main features of the potion. Can anyone identify this?'' Professor Snape droned. Nobody in the class raised their hand, only leaned forward to see exactly what Draco Malfoy was doing. Slowly, Hermione raised her hand.

''Nobody knows? Absolutely nobody in my sixth year class knows? How very disapointing.'' Professor Snape tsked gently, before opening his mouth to explain. A voice spoke out, interupting him.

''Professor, Hermione Granger seems to know.'' Draco Malfoy grinned at the Professor. In his mind, he was outraged that he had come to the defense of a mudblood, but for some unknown reason he couldn't seem to control his vocal train.

''Perhaps you should ask her.'' He continued. Professor Snape stared at Draco for a moment, before nodding at Hermione Granger.

''The Potion is not only powerful to the drinker, but to whoever smell the fumes. They are tempted and drawn towards the potion, but it does not need to be drank. It can also set off minor side effects to whoever comes in contact with the fumes, for example speaking your mind.'' Hermione blushed and smiled, she was pleased that she had finally been called on. Draco looked at her, his face was flushed and his eyes seemed dazed. She frowned, the potion seemed stronger than it should.

''Indeed Miss Granger - but your potion seems too strong. You must have added too much gnome salivia, you idiotic girl.'' He took that little pride from her and crushed it quickly.

''No sir, I added it.'' Draco grinned from his seat, and Professor Snape sighed deeply. He removed the potion from their bench and poured it into a container.

''I will use this for future needs.'' He stated, and dismissed the class. Quickly Hermione packed her bag and joined Harry in haste walking to the hall. He laughed about the Draco Malfoy situation, and stated that Snape obviously was half vampire - that would explain his moods. Hermione nodded meekly, and looked back to see Draco watching her from a small distance, his face still flushed, but his eyes were no longer dazed. They looked extremely focused, but lacked their usual hatred and resentment. She quickly looked away, and Harry grabbed her by the arm.

''We should go see Ron, you know - before lunch. He's probably out of that weird trance by now.'' Harry laughed and pulled her towards the staircase. Hermione only nodded in response, her mind was past Ron and lunch. She was thinking about her lesson with Draco tonight, hoping that the effects of the potion will last until then. He was much more agreeable when he wasn't acting like his usual self.

* * *

_I'm really happy with how this chapter came out. I think I kept Snape true to his usual self - but if you think otherwise please tell me! I thought I'd add a little humour to the story with Ronald being his usual accident-prone self. I think we've established a little more of Draco's everchanging feelings for his least favourite muggleborn girl, and I'm going to develope it moreso in the next chapter. Please please read & review, rather than just adding to your watch list. It really helps me know what you guys want._

_Thanks for reading guys !_

_- Amy._


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter four**

Ron Weasley lay on the small white single bed in the Infirmary, smiling at his two best friends. Most of the effects of the potion had worn off, but he was still a little light headed. He retold the story of Severus Snape carrying him up four flights of stairs, whilst Ron tried to convince him to join in singing the Elfen alphabet with him. Both Hermione and Harry laughed at this, imagining the frustation of the Potion's Master dealing with a very dazed and confused Ron. Throughout their visit, Harry moved closer to Hermione, constantly making excuses to brush his hand across hers or knock his foot gently against hers. Hermione seemed to remain completely oblivious to these small attempts for her attention.

''Oh, I should really go, Ron. I have to grab some lunch and then go to Muggle Studies.'' Hermione gushed, standing and brushing her robes down. She quickly left the ward, and headed for the stairs to go to the Great Hall. Ron looked at Harry,

''Have you told her yet, mate?'' Ron asked, stuffing a chocolate frog into his mouth. He always had a small stash of food on him, and the chocolate frog was a bit droopy looking from being in his pocket for a few days now.

''No, not yet.'' Harry shook his head, still looking towards the doors where Hermione had departed.

''You should tell her soon. I mean, c'mon Harry, who would say no to you?'' Ron laughed, spraying chocolate onto the bedspread. Harry joined in the laughter,

''You're just saying that, why would she be interested in me?''

''Awk, Harry. If I was a girl or fancied boys, I'd be interested in you. Come on, you're the boy who lived!''

Both the friends laughed, then disolved into a comfortable silence. Outside the sun shone, and the giant squid gently waved it's tentacles through the surface of the lake. It was a peaceful early afternoon, no sign of the danger and reality of the current wizarding world. Young first years screamed and joked in the grounds, trying out their brooms for the first time, whilst older students sat in the shade of the trees in mild humour of watching the younger students. Hogwarts felt like a refuge from the frightening outside world, but the students and teachers were currently blissfully unaware of the year ahead.

* * *

Hermione headed for dinner, exhausted. First days were usually rough, but today had been worse than usual. She had already missed three days worth of lessons, so she had to copy everything she had missed along with trying to remain top girl. She had discovered she had been placed in many classes with consisted of mainly Slytherines, which had irked her greatly. When she did well, they would do their best to desstroy it. Feeling drained, she sat next to Ginny and Neville, and picked at her food. She was dreading the next hour or so, Draco Malfoy would probably be back to his old self again. She scanned the Slytherine table quickly, to see Draco Malfoy staring across the table at her. She looked back down to her plate, flushing furiously. He was probably plotting some silly scheme to upset her tonight. He was beside Pansy, who was trying desperately to get his attention by flirting and batting her eyelashes.

''Silly girl..'' Hermione mumbled to herself, causing Ginny to look at her. Hermione gave a smile, and took a bite out of her chicken.

''So, did you get out of it tonight?'' Ginny asked, pouring gravy onto her potatoes.

''No, Snape made it clear that Dumbledore wanted me to do this.'' Hermione sighed, and looked again to the Slytherine table. Draco was no longer looking at her, but in deep conversation with a younger female student, who flicked her red hair and smiled much too widely. Pansy looked depressed about the situation, causing Hermione to smile slightly. But when she noticed Draco seemed to be drinking in this young girl's pretty features, she felt a small pang in her chest. Her brow deepened, and she looked at her plate once again.

''Uh, Hermione. Why do you keep staring at Malfoy?'' Ginny asked, her eyes following Hermione's gaze.

''I'm not!'' Hermione insisted, her face turning a pink colour. Ginny laughed, and rolled her eyes.

''Whatever.''

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to argue with Ginny, Harry pushed his way between them. He began piling his plate high with chicken, potatoes, beef and gravy. Hermione watched with raised eyebrows, shaking her head slightly. Both Ron and Harry ate as if food was going out of fashion, stuffing as much into their mouths as they could. Harry grinned at Hermione when he noticed her watching his food supply grow,

''You never know when the elves are going to go on strike.'' He laughed, pouring more than enough gravy onto his food. He picked up his fork and began shoveling the food into his mouth. Hermione laughed,

''What now? Are you eating for the two of you?'' She pushed his shoulder lightly, and took a small bite out of her chicken. Harry gently pushed her back, grinning wider.

''Yeah, Ron is devastated that he's missing dinner tonight. He hates the food up there.'' He nodded,

''It's exactly the same as it is down here.'' Hermione shook her head, sighing.

''Perhaps in quality, but not in quantity.''

''That boy has hollow legs, I mean it. Anyway, I should probably go.'' She stood up from her space, only to have Harry grab onto her sleeve.

''Hey, wait a couple minutes and I'll come with you.'' Harry insisted.

''I can't, I gotta go meet Malfoy.'' Hermione whined,

''I'll come with you. You know, he won't try anything if I'm there.''

''Yeah, right. I'll be fine.'' Hermione knew that if Harry was there it would probably give Draco more reason to be tempermental and irritating. Harry frowned for a moment, then went back to eating his food. Hermione moved quickly out of the hall, deciding to drop her stuff off in the Gryffindor Tower first. Ginny turned to Harry,

''Have you told her yet?''

''Nope.''

''You should. Instead of trying to drop hints. She's pretty blind to that sort of thing.''

''I will. Soon. Hopefully.'' Harry decided, watching Hermione push through the doors of the Great Hall. He sighed, hoping that Hermione would be able to return his feelings.

* * *

Draco sat on one of the higher desks in the Charms classroom, his hair fell over his eyes and his robes lay on the table next to him. He wore plain black jeans and a simple white shirt, he wasn't interested in looking his best. He still felt humilated over the ordeal in Potion's earlier that day, several of his housemates had approached him about the matter - their eyes silently laughing. He was even more humilated about the fact he was meeting a mudblood who was teaching him. He had lied about the entire thing to his housemates, refusing to disclose information about what he was really doing. Some assumed he was following through with his father's wishes of some sort, but some (including Pansy) were certain he was meeting a girl. He had taken twenty minutes of his time to disapear from Pansy's radar, using the abandoned staircases and old passages many did not know about. Draco knew about them, as his father had drawn him out a very detailed map of the school and it's hidden uses.

The door of the classroom opened slowly, and Hermione Granger stepped into the dark classroom. She examined the room obviously, making sure she would be able to leave easily if she needed to. She didn't look at Draco, instead brushed her skirt down. She removed her robes, wearing a knee length skirt and dark cardigan, and removed her wand from her front pocket. Draco yawned, and dropped down from the desk gracefully. He pulled his own wand from his pocket, and watched Hermione.

''Have you told anyone about these meetings?'' He inquired, hoping that she had been smart enough to keep them to herself. To his dismay, she shook her head.

''No. I don't see why I should, I'm not the one who needs to learn anything.'' She responded bravely. Draco glared at her, holding his wand tightly in his hand. He could tell she was nervous, and he was glad to play on this fear. He wasn't stupid enough to attack her during one of their meetings, it would be way too obvious it was him. He wasn't entirely sure whether he wanted to actually hurt her though, he didn't feel entirely in control of his emotions.

''Perhaps we should do that countercurse I preformed on the train.'' Hermione suggested, keeping a distance from Malfoy. He rolled his eyes and nodded. Hemione held her wand up in a sharp movement, did a quick anti-clockwise movement and flck upwards,

''_Mio Silocio!_'' She said confidently, and a bright yellow light shone from her wand. Draco watched with mild interest, and kept his wind to his side. Hermione looked at him to copy her movements, but he wasn't in a very cooperative move.

''Is that all?'' He asked, bored.

''It saved your life.'' Hermione said in defense, folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

''Which you put in danger.'' He said sharply, feeling his anger rise. He could feel his emotions flaring up, she was trying to make a fool out of him.

''Perhaps your father's people should learn to identify one of their own.'' Hemione shot back, and raised her wand. She had meant to simply show him the wand movements again, but Draco took this as an attack. Blindly, he grabbed her wrist.

''Watch how you speak to me, mudblood.'' He spat through his teeth, as Hermione tried to pull her arm away.

''Oh, you're so tough with your big bad words. Perhaps if you put as much effort into your magic skills as you did your insults, you'd be a tiny bit better.'' She spat back. Draco grabbed her other wrist which held her wand, causing her to drop it. They both stood glaring at each other, Hermione trying to tug her hands free.

''Let's see how smart you are without your wand, Granger.'' Draco smirked, tightening his grip. Hermione felt him tighten his grip, pain shot up her arms. She struggled harder, and forced herself forward - into Draco. For a moment they stood still, their bodies pressed together. Only Hermione's desperate breathing was audible in the cold stone room. It happened quickly, neither of them seemed to have much control over it. Draco brought his face down to Hermione's, Hermione lifed her face up to Draco's. His hands loosened on her wrists, it become an embrace. Draco forcefully pressed his lips against Hermione's, who responded to his touch like fire. They remained locked in passionate embrace for a few moments, before breaking away.

Both stood still for a moment, before Hermione picked up her wand blindly and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Draco stared after her for a moment, then the reality of his actions hit him. He ran towards the door, and pulled it open.

''GRANGER!'' He called after her, but she didn't look back. She ran up the stairs, and out of sight. Draco leaned against the wall, and slumped to the ground. Placing his face in his hands, he groaned slightly. Had he really just kissed Hermione Granger?

* * *

_Oh~. This could make things pretty awkward for the next few days, am I right? Especially with Harry planning on telling Hermione how he feels. Draco has an agenda this year, and having feelings for Hermione could totally~ mess those plans up. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I felt that more conversation from other characters was needed, so sorry about the lack of anything else. Conversation is important, it establishes relationships between other characters. -Nods-. So please tell me what you think, what you didn't like, what you feel my story needs! I love feedback._

_Thanks guys~._

_- Amy._


	5. Chapter five

**Chapter five**

Draco Malfoy lounged in a large green plush chair, his eyes focused on the fireplace. The flames crackled and licked the air, as if dancing and taunting. Most of the other students in the common room had drifted off to bed, leaving Draco almost alone. Two other students remained, sitting at the opposite side of the room. They looked at Draco at two or three minute intervals, unsure of his mood. His legs were draped over the arm of the chair, his head resting in his hand. He flicked his wand on his lap, causing small burns to the carpet. A bored expression played on his face, the flickering light from the fire causing unusual shadows to mark his face in strange ways. His wand, a ten inch hawthorn wood with unicorn hair, slipped from his hand onto the stone floor, causing him to stir from his thoughts. The other two students in the common room exchanged glances, before picking up their books and heading towards the dorms. One of the students, a darker boy with large eyes, turned to look at Draco over his shoulder who glared at him in return. Both students hurried to their dorm.

As he stood to pick up his wand, he stared out the window. Outside the sky was black, the stars scattered across the sky. He sighed slightly, and decided to take a midnight stroll through the school. Pocketing his wand, he climbed through the portrait hole. The school was strange at night, without the laughter and chatter of students. It seemed eerie, and this atmosphere was only added to by a school ghost gliding by groaning without noticing Draco Malfoy. Despite wearing a Prefect Badge, which provided after-hours privileges, Draco preferred to go unnoticed. He lurked for a few moments, two other Prefects wandered by in conversation concerning Harry Potter and some cock-and-bull story about having a vampire cousin. Draco stole down the corridor, clasping his wand in his pocket. He had decided to send a letter to his father, so he descended up several staircases until he reached the tower.

In the moon's gentle glow, the owls soared to and from the tower, often bringing back mice with them. Draco watched for a few moments, before stepping into the large stone room. His eyes scanned the rows of owls that were still in the room, looking for his large black owl. Catching view of it at the other side of the room, he moved towards it whilst pulling out a small scrap of parchment and quill.

_''Father,_

_I have not yet started on the plan due to the incident on the train. Do you have information on that?_

_How is mother? She hasn't sent me her usual gift baskets. Give her my love._

_- Draco.''_

Draco folded over the note, and contemplated his options for a moment. He then tied the note to his owl, and sent it on its way. He stood in the gloom of the tower for a moment, and was about to leave, when he heard footsteps behind him.

''It's a bit late to be sending mail, Draco.'' Severus Snape observed,

''I could say the same thing to you.'' Draco snarled, feeling his face become warm.

''Is something the matter, Draco? Anything you want to tell me?'' Severus said smoothly, raising his eyebrows at Draco's obvious discomfort.

''No, Professor.'' Draco sneered, ''Just because the Dark Lord trusts you does not mean my father and I do.''

With that, Draco pushed past Severus Snape and quickly moved down the staircase, darkness swallowing him from sight. Severus sighed, before turning to a window and placing his hands on the window ledge. For a moment he stared into the sky, before pulling out a quill. Severus Snape checked to make sure nobody was lurking, and began to compose a letter.

* * *

Hermione hunched over her Charms homework, the fireplace was almost flickering out. She was the only person in the common room, and she seemed to be struggling to keep focus on her work. This was highly unusual for Hermione Granger, she was usually the most motivated and focused student in Hogwarts. But tonight was different, only hours earlier she had encountered an event with Draco Malfoy that she had never even thought of happening. She bit her lip as she stared down at her homework, trying to think of other things, but the intense memory kept creeping back into her mind. She pushed the roll of parchment away from her, and put her head down on the table. She sat like that for a few moments, before she heard footsteps on the stairway.

''Hermione? Are you okay? You never stay up this late.'' Harry Potter stood in his pinstripe pyjamas, his hair tousled and his eyes tired. He looked like he had lay in bed for a few hours without sleeping, just tossing and turning. Hermione gave a small tired smile, and shook her head.

''Oh, Harry, it's just this homework. I don't think I understand it.'' Hermione lied, pushed her curls behind her ears. Harry raised an eyebrow at her, before climbing down the stairs and sitting on the plush red armchair beside her. He looked at the homework with tired eyes, and looked back at Hermione.

''The ten pro's and con's of the Levitation charm? Hermione, even Ron got that one. It's first year work, it's just easing us into our sixth year.'' Harry laughed, and Hermione smiled back at him. For a moment they were both quiet, and Harry leaned back into the chair.

''I guess so. I think it's just the whole ... My family in hiding stuff.'' Hermione sighed, and put her quill down. Harry reached out and put his hand on top of hers in meek comfort, but felt his stomach do a small summersault.

''They'll be fine, Mione. I promise.''

''You don't know that. My family is pretty high up in the list to be found, since I'm friends with you.'' Hermione said with a slight accusation tone in her voice. She pulled her hand away from Harry, and pushed her homework into her small leather bag. Harry sat stunned for a moment.

''I'm sorry.'' Harry mumbled, he knew it was his fault but neither of his friends had ever voiced this to him.

''Oh, Harry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm tired, I'm not thinking straight.'' Hermione apologised, putting her hand on his arm. Harry stared at her hand for a moment, before looking at Hermione properly. She looked extremely exhausted, her curls were untidy and her eyes were darker. But to Harry, she still looked beautiful. He could see the pain in her eyes as she spoke of her family; he knew how guilty she felt for putting them in that position. He was sure that she felt that if she wasn't a witch, her family would be in no harm. But deep down, both of them knew that The Dark Lord was targeting muggles who had no connection to the magical world, killing innocent people without a second thought.

''I know. I just feel bad about this entire thing.'' Harry yawned, and leaned back into his seat once again. Hermione stood up, and smiled.

''You should sleep.''

''So should you.''

''Goodnight Harry.''

''Goodnight Mione.''

''Mmm.'' Hermione began to walk up the stairs, and Harry stood up.

''Hermione?''

''Yes?'' She turned to face him, and he looked uncomfortable for a moment.

''Uh, don't let the bedbugs bite, okay?''

''Ha-ha, alright Harry.'' She disappeared into the girls dorm, and Harry stood in the middle of the common room. He could have punched himself, he felt so stupid. He was going to tell her, but he just couldn't. As he headed up the stairs, he mumbled to himself,

''Bedbugs. Really smart Harry, really smart.''

* * *

_Sorry about the lack of updates. I've been pretty busy with school stuff, but I promise to be back on top of things soon. Oh, if you're enjoying this story I really think you guys should check out my one-shot ''Sympathy for the Devil'' – it's not had many hits due to its strange genre and main character, but it's really worth it. I really enjoyed writing it, and I am currently in the midst of a long term role-play with it. I am planning on turning it into a longer story, but that shall all be revealed at a later date. So I'd please please please really love some reviews and feedback about it, if people like that sort of thing! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this in between chapter that's just establishing a little more of people's motives and relationships. I promise a potions lesson with Hermione and Draco in my next chapter. Thanks guys, I love you all._

_Amy!_


	6. Chapter six

**Chapter six**

Hermione looked at her timetable is complete despair. She had potions first, double potions. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, across from Ron and Harry. Both boys were stuffing eggs and bacon into their mouths, talking about their plans for the trip to Hogsmeade at the weekend. Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, and picked at her toast. Her friends were oblivious to her obvious distress, as they were too engrossed in their plans to buy as many Blood-Tastic-Lolli-POPZ in the small village at the weekend.

''We could feed them to first years, tell them that it's strawberry gum or something.'' Ron suggested, and Harry laughed.

''Don't they blow up?'' Harry responded, a grin playing on his face.

''That's the point! Only vampires eat them, as they don't need to worry.'' Ron nodded, and shoved half of a sausage in his mouth. Hermione grinned in pity as Ron began to choke, and Harry thumped his back. She thought about lecturing Ron that now he was Prefect, he really shouldn't be encouraging that sort of behaviour amongst his house mates, but she really wasn't in the mood to have him get into a sulk with her. So she remained silent, grinning inwardly as Ron turned purple and then Harry managed to stop him from choking. She rolled her eyes as Ron quickly shovelled more food into his mouth straight after choking.

''That prick Draco is up to something.'' Ron said through a mouthful of bacon. Hermione panicked, why had he brought that up? Did he know something?

''Yeah one of the Hufflepuff prefects saw him last night in the owl tower, sending mail.'' Harry agreed.

''So? You send mail.'' Hermione put in, not entirely sure why she was defending him. He had after-all attacked her and made her kiss him.

''Not at four in the morning. I wonder what he's hiding.'' Harry replied thoughtfully, glancing over at the Slytherine table. Hermione looked over her shoulder quickly, to see Draco glaring at his breakfast. She groaned slightly, knowing that next lesson probably wasn't going to be easy with him in a foul mood. She looked back round, meeting Harry's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again. Hermione raised an eyebrow, and then looked upwards to see the owls were gliding overheard with mail. One particularly large owl dropped mail in front of Draco Malfoy, which he ripped open quickly, scanned, and discarded. Hermione watched this, her brow furrowing. He got mail often, usually care-baskets from his mother which he gloated about. But she had never seen him look so angry about mail before.

''Mione? Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?'' Harry regained her attention, and she smiled weakly.

''Yes, I think so. I really want to see that new book store they have, apparently there's some charm books that are quite interesting.'' Hermione nodded, as Ron yawned. She glared at him, and he mock surrendered. Gradually, students began to leave the Great Hall, grumbling about lessons and homework, the bell would be soon. Her stomach twisted in dread, she had been trying to ignore the fact she had Potions next. As the clear bell rung throughout the school, she slowly picked up her bag, trailing after Harry and Ron who were arguing over who would get to work with Hermione.

''After what happened last time, I think I deserve a stable partner.'' Ron insisted,

''You won't learn anything if you just copy Hermione.'' Harry retorted,

''Oh? And you know how to do a perfect brew?'' Ron laughed, and Harry glared, before side glancing at Hermione. Ron sighed, then shrugged before they arrived at the dungeon. Hermione lingered for a brief moment, before stepping inside the cold, damp dungeon. The overwhelming aroma of potions and dried ingredients hit her quickly, and mixed with her already unsettled stomach, causing her to feel light headed. She stumbled slightly, and Harry quickly grabbed her arm. She smiled weakly at him, before motioning towards the bench at the back. Harry frowned slightly, Hermione never chose to sit in the back unless she was forced to due to Harry and Ron lingering for too long, causing them to be late. But Hermione looked at him in slight desperation, before tugging him after her to the back bench. Ron had already taken a seat next to Hannah Bones, and he turned to see Hermione and Harry sitting together at the back. As he stood to join them, Professor Snape entered the dungeon, bringing with him a foul mood.

''Weasley, if you want to see the end of this term, I suggest you sit back down.'' He spat as he walked through the benches, not looking at Ron. Ron flushed a deep beetroot colour, before sitting down. A few Slytherin students turned to smirk at each other, earning a death glare from the Potion's master. All students fell silent quickly, and some squirmed uncomfortably in their seats, knowing this lesson was going to be painful.

''This lesson will be an extremely tiring lesson for those of you who have not studied your Introduction to Expert Potions book yet, which I assume none of you have done,'' Snape began, his eyes flickering over to Hermione for a moment as he knew she probably had already read it twice, ''But I expect the very best from all of you. Now, I was quite pleased with my pairings last lesson, so rather than straining myself to put you in new groups or letting you be with your friends, please go sit with the person I put you with last time. Weasley, pick your jaw off of the floor please, I can see your breakfast.'' Snape smirked, and Ron sulked in his seat for a moment.

Hermione could have fainted, she looked at Harry for a moment, who was already picking up his bag to sit with Hannah, who wasn't a terrible nor brilliant Potions student. Harry exchanged a sympathetic smile with her, before pushing past Ron who looked like he was ready to cry as Goyle slapped him hard on the back, knocking him forwards. Hermione felt ready to cry herself, as she managed to seek out the platinum blonde from her seat. He wasn't sitting at his usual front seek, but he hadn't made any effort to move from his seat. She could see that he was tensing and relaxing his fists on the bench top, not looking around. She took her time packing her bag up, and moving towards him. As she sat down next to him, she avoided looking at him, and waited for further instruction from Professor Snape. It seemed like a decade before Snape finally stood before the class again.

''Today, we are going to be working on a very complex Potion, turn to page 63 in your books.'' He said smoothly, a bored expression on his face. Hermione quickly buried her head into her book, not taking in anything about the potion. Snape droned on about it's advantages and disadvantages, and then dismissed the class to get on with preparing it. Hermione sat still for a moment, feeling the high tension between herself and Draco. She stood up quickly, grabbing her book and stumbled towards the store shelves.

''Mione, you don't look too good.'' Harry said, concerning. He noticed the pale colour of her face, and the unsteadiness of her stance. She smiled weakly, and shook her head.

''Do you think if I convince Goyle these are fudge balls, he'll eat them?'' Ron asked, holding up a small jar of baby dragon droppings. Harry laughed, and shrugged, but Hermione ignored both of them. She took a long time reading her list of ingredients, and slowly pulled each out of the shelves. She struggled to hold several ingredients, but she would rather not make more than one trip back to Draco Malfoy, who was watching the other students argue amongst themselves.

Finally, she made her way back to the bench. She slowly placed the ingredients down on the table, and sat down. She began setting up the small cauldron that she and Draco would share, her hands shaking that she was struggling to cast the simple charm to spark a fire. Draco observed her for a while, his face tight and his stomach knotted, before rolling his eyes and bringing out his own wand. He cast the spell, and set his wand back down. Hermione began working quickly, cutting her dried frog legs finely. She spent a good part of fifteen minutes working on them, cutting them to a powder. Draco separated the lizard tongues slowly, flicking the smaller pathetic tongues off the bench at the students in front of them. The silence and tension was building, and Hermione placed the dried frog legs in the cauldron before adding a small amount of unicorn hair. She whispered a simple enchantment, causing both ingredients to turn to liquid. She looked at the instructions once again, and saw they both had to brew for seven minutes. Sighing, she sat in her stool and waited.

''Malfoy, how did your lesson with Miss Granger go? Have you progressed?'' Professor Snape inquired, as he passed their bench. He kept his voice low, because embarrassing Draco Malfoy was one of the few things Professor Snape did not do to his students. If it had been Harry or Ron, he would have announced it in front of the classroom. Hermione stared at her feet, wishing to vanish straight into thin air. Draco shifted in his seat for a moment, before looking at Snape.

''It's a bit soon for progress, don't you think, Sir? It went fine.'' Draco said simply, and Professor Snape sniffed before walking away. Hermione side glanced at Draco, who was staring at her seriously. She looked away quickly, and brushed her hair back. She reached for the vampire venom, and she began measuring it out.

''It's too soon to put that in, Granger.'' Draco stated, watching her intently.

''I wasn't going to. Unlike you, I prepare everything.'' Hermione muttered, frustrated. She weighed out the bone dust of a gnome, and focused entirely of the potion, but she couldn't help but notice the closeness of Draco Malfoy. He seemed to be sitting closed to her than usual, his movements seeming to be more in her direction that usual. She could feel him looking at her every so often, and she knew he was waiting for her to mention something about the night before. But Hermione kept her mouth shut, closing her eyes sometimes, forcing herself not to look at him. Time seemed to crawl, she kept glancing towards the clock. Draco noticed her eagerness for the lesson end, and her lack of interest in the potion. It didn't glow the brilliant purple it was supposed to, it was more of a pale pink colour. He looked over to see that Ron was whimpering as black sludge bubbled over his cauldron, and Goyle was reading his instructions upside down in confusion. Most of the other students in class seemed to have pale purple or pink potions, except Harry and Hannah, who were staring at their green potion in sheer confusion. He smirked at this sight, before looking back at his.

''Why isn't ours purple?'' He demanded, looking hard at their potion.

''Work it out yourself.'' Hermione forced out, staring at her instructions. In all honesty, she didn't quite know why it wasn't purple.

''I will not be spoken to in such a manner by a mu-'' Draco hissed before Hermione cut him off with her glare.

''By a what?'' She snapped back, causing both Harry and Ron to look over, both internally debated whether to intervene, but a glare from Snape was enough to make them both sit back down.

''Malfoy, what's wrong?'' Professor Snape asked from his desk, looking up from his paperwork. Both Hermione and Draco looked at each other for a moment, and Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

''No, sir, everything is fine.'' Malfoy forced, before shooting a glance at Hermione who was turning red from the other students staring at the pair. They remained silent after that, both watching the clock and their potion slowly become brighter and purple (Hermione worked out that Draco hadn't weighed out the lizard tongues out properly). Finally, Snape stood up again and announced that their time was up.

''By now your potion should be a glowing purple, and it's aroma should be scentless.'' Snape droned, and raised an eyebrow at Ron and Goyle, who were covering their noses as their black bubbling potion melted their cauldron. Snape stepped through the benches, raising his eyebrows at the various disasters that were scattered across the classroom. He didn't even look at Ron and Goyle's, just avoided the deadly looking toxin which was now on the floor. Most students looked sullen as he tsked at their potions, and he finally stopped in front of Hermione and Draco. He raised an eyebrow, and nodded.

''The only student to get it right, is Draco Malfoy. I'm very disappointed in all you.'' Snape said curtly. Hermione glared at the Potion's Master, he had purposely done this again. She realised that the reason she had been put with Malfoy was so that he would not fail the year, despite Malfoy being decent with this subject. She took a sharp intake of breath, and clenched her fists. Snape smiled in a dry manner at Hermione's discomfort, and gave a small smirk as he awarded Slytherin twenty housepoints.

''Sir, I'm not the only person that worked on the potion.'' Draco spoke up, surprising everyone including himself. Hush overtook the classroom, nobody, not even a Slytherin, ever spoke back to Snape. Hermione looked at Draco in shock, and she could see he even looked shocked. He glanced at her, raised an eyebrow nervously, before looking back at Snape.

''Very well, Malfoy. Five points to Gryffindor.'' Snape said quickly in annoyance, before dismissing the class. He sat behind his desk, and glared at the students who were murmuring amongst themselves about Draco speaking up against their bad-tempered Potion's Master. Hermione cleared up slowly, carefully pouring their potion into a beaker and placing it to the side. Draco made no attempt to assist her in clearing away anything, only watched her in mild amusement. Harry and Ron hung around near Hermione, waiting for her to finish tidying her work space.

''Ron, Harry, I'll meet you in the Hall. I'm fine.'' She said quietly, causing them both to look at each out in confusion and lingered for a moment, before Snape barked at them to get out. Draco remained at the bench, watching Hermione clean up. She wondered why he had decided to hang back, he never did. He was usually the first person out of the dungeon, perhaps second actually, considering Ron would sprint out the class most days. He didn't say anything, only watched her clean up his mess of lizard tongues and elf blood.

''The Headmaster requested I asked you both when your next little lesson will be, he wants to be kept updated on the progress.'' Snape said curtly from his desk, not looking up from his marking of first year homework. He simply scored out most work that was done by students who weren't in Slytherin, but looked for ways to scrape up points for Slytherin students who were obviously struggling. Hermione remained silent, she was annoyed over the fact that he had credited Draco entirely for her hard work.

''We haven't decided anything yet.'' Draco said, glaring at Professor Snape. He was annoyed that Snape seemed to be interfering with everything Draco had to do this year, and he had no way of controlling it.

''I believe Quidditch training has been cancelled tonight, due to one of the chasers coming down with a case Dragon Pox. Apparently they spent most of their summer in Romania with their father, dragon hunting.'' Snape chuckled to himself, amused that a student could be so stupid. Draco looked at Hermione for a second, then nodded to Snape.

''But sir, I have a lot of homework to do and - '' Hermione argued, but Snape cut her off with a raise of his hand. He shook his head,

''This isn't up for debate Miss Granger. Same arrangements as last night, and if I hear that EITHER of you didn't show up, there will be detention for a month with Filch, I believe he needs some help with a third floor boys toilet, apparently some idiot let loose a few Bundimuns, and they multiplied overnight. The smell is foul, the entire floor is being closed off.'' Snape rolled his eyes, then went back to marking the homework. Hermione opened her mouth to object, but the idea of trying to catch a several hundred Bundimun seemed extremely unattractive, so she quickly closed her mouth and picked up her bag. She exited the classroom without a backwards glance.

* * *

Ron and Harry both groaned when Hermione told them.

''But Hermione, I've already got a stack of homework that I can't complete on my own without you.'' Ron sulked, putting down his fork.

''Well, it might be good for you to independent.'' Hermione responded, glaring over her timetable at Ron.

''I think I've lost my appetite.'' Ron groaned, but then noticed the large pile of Yorkshire pudding and reached out to take a plateful of them, drowning them in gravy.

''Can't you talk to Dumbledore about this? I mean, he can't let this go on, just say you've got a lot of work to do.'' Harry suggested, wiping gravy off his sleeve which Ron had splashed on him. Ron nodded in agreement, his cheeks stuffed full.

''I've already tried.'' Hermione said, defeated. She cut up some chicken on her plate, and piled some potatoes onto the side. She hadn't been eating properly in days, and it was beginning to catch up with her.

''Maybe we can put some Acromantula venom in his pumpkin juice. The bugger would never know it was us, I mean, he's hated by almost everyone.'' Ron suggested, spraying Neville who sat across from him with food. Hermione rolled her eyes.

''Don't be silly Ronald.'' She sighed.

''I guess. I mean, where can we find some Acromantula venom in time for tonight?'' Ron mused, causing Harry and Neville to laugh. Hermione sighed, and began to eat her dinner. At the other end of the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy watched Hermione laugh with her friends, and he felt a small pang of jealousy in his chest when she pushed Harry lightly. He glared down at his plate, and tensed his fists. Looking over to the teachers table, and Snape was looking at him with mild confusion. He quickly turned his face away, and caught the eye of Pansy, who grinned at him. He gave a half hearted smile back, before standing up and leaving the Great Hall.

* * *

_Sorry it's been so long without an update, I feel horrible for not updating in a while. But here it is, my update. I hope you like it, I did some research on magical creatures and poisons, so both references in this chapter are valid. I tried very hard with this chapter, it took me quite a while to get it perfect. I really hope that I get some reviews, tell me what you want, what you hate, what you liked – I love it all. Even just badger me to update, I take anything! Anyway, I'll be updating soon, I have great plans for the next chapter!_

_- Amy!_


	7. Chapter seven

**Chapter seven**

''We've got Transfiguration next.'' Harry said, observing his timetable carefully. Hermione glanced at her timetable, to make sure she was in that class too. She smiled when she saw she was, but the smile was quickly wiped from her face when she looked to see who they were joined with. Slytherin.

''Oh for goodness sake!'' She whimpered, putting her face in her hands. They were in the common room, it was a free period which was to be used for studying, but they had convinced Hermione to join them in the common room rather than the library. Hermione had objected for a while, but finally gave in when Ron decided to pelt her with sweetcorn. When they finally settled into the common room, she had to agree that it was much more comfortable than being in the library. But all of a sudden, she felt sick once again. She scanned her timetable again, hoping that she had only just misread it. She cursed under her breath.

''I thought you liked Transfiguration, Hermione.'' Ron said, as he flicked through his famous witches and wizards cards. He picked up the card which showed Lorcan D'eath, and shook it horizontally so that the part vampire rock star clung to the edge of the frame glaring at Ron.

''Not when it's with Slytherin. Can you believe how many classes we have with them? Why do they always put us together?'' Hermione moaned, tossing her timetable on the floor. Ron didn't respond, he was too engrossed with flicking Bowman Wright in his frame, causing him to make rude gestures. Hermione rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour, she didn't really think he should have been made a Prefect. She sighed, and gazed outside the tower window. It was a clear day, and some of the first year students were getting their first lesson to fly. Hermione smiled at the sight of a few panic-striken students nervously and slowly moving through the sky, whilst some more confident first years raced by, sometimes crashing into others. Hermione thought back to when they were in first year, how simple the beginning of the year had seemed. She looked to Harry and Ron, they hadn't really changed too much since she had met them. Harry was still adventure-thriving and egotistical sometimes, but caring all the same. Ron was absent-minded, confused and could be a little selfish, but overall Ron was a good person. She was grateful to have them to support her, she knew she could tell them anything. But then she thought about the night before, and mentally argued that perhaps she couldn't tell them everything.

''I think the Hufflepuffs would have a breakdown if they had to deal with the Slytherins too much, I heard a bunch of fifth years refused to go to their Charms class with them because one of the girls ended up getting her hair set on fire by one of the more thick Slytherins.'' Harry shrugged, and Ron looked up from his cards to give Harry a dirty look.

''That wasn't a Slytherin, you idiot. It was Luna, apparently she saw a Demiguise in a Hufflepuff's hair. She told me that she tried to do a spell that her father taught her, which was supposed to prevent it from going invisible. But it actually just set it on fire, and it wasn't even a Demiguise. It was some sort of fancy hair tie.'' Ron groaned.

''Poor Luna, I think she has the potential to be a really great witch, but she's so confused by the rubbish her father tells her.'' Hermione shook her head.

''She's not stupid, Hermione. I think she's really individual with her take on things.'' Ron defended, tossing his cards onto the floor. Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance, before looking at Ron again.

''Since when do you defend Luna, Ron?'' Harry asked, leaning forward. Ron shook his head, turning red.

''I just don't think it's fair to think she's stupid.'' Ron mumbled.

''You were the one who started it.'' Hermione pointed out. She quite liked Luna, but found her frustrating sometimes.

''Well I've changed my mind.'' Ron argued, his face burning.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. Ron stood up, and mumbled about finding his Transfiguration book, and rushed into his dorm. Both Hermione and Harry laughed, noticing his book on the table. They both fell into a comfortable silence, as they listened to Ron rummage around in his dorm. Hermione leaned back in her armchair, and smiled contently. Despite the dread that was twisting in her stomach, she felt at ease when she was with Harry and Ron, especially in the safety of the Gryffindor common room where she didn't need to face Slytherins, especially ones with taunting smiles and blonde hair. She thought back to that day on the train, how long ago that seemed – when in reality it had been a week. Her mind wandered back to the night before, in the Charms classroom with Draco. She could feel her face burning, despite not saying anything. Luckily, Harry was flicking through his Transfiguration book with a look of mild interest on his face. How had she let him kiss her? Or had she kissed him? Why would she allow that to happen, especially with such a disgusting human being? She quickly shook her head, and smiled at Harry. He grinned back, and she decided that she wouldn't think of Draco until she had to.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sulked in the Slytherin common room, Pansy was talking about some pathetic little story concerning a girlfriend of hers with an older wizard she had met in Diagon Alley. Pansy was swearing on her life that he looked just like Donoghan Tremlett from The Weird Sisters, and that he wanted to take her to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. Draco rolled his eyes at her story, uninterested in her petty gossip and tales. He had transfiguration next, and he knew that it was also a joint lesson with the Gryffindors. It was frustrating, Slytherin and Gryffindor often got put together.

''Draco? Draco? Are you listening?'' Pansy asked shrilly, giggling. She had obviously come to the punch of her story, and Draco sighed.

''No, Pansy, I'm not.'' He said coldly, as he adjusted his seating in the chair. Pansy's mouth hung open for a few brief moments, and a sly giggle was heard from one of the younger girls at the table closest to the fire place. Pansy's eyes turned to slits as she tried to figure out which small girl had laughed at her humiliation, and Draco decided this would be a good time to escape. He stood up, picked up his leather satchel, and excited the common room through the portrait. He passed a few Slytherin students who nodded at him, and grinned when he walked past – still thinking his situation on the train amusing. Draco had decided to let it slide for a few days, then start laying the law down once again. He walked briskly down the corridors of the dungeons, glaring at small Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students who tried to avoid him. Draco finally reached the staircase, pausing only for a brief moment, before climbing the stairs.

He arrived on the third floor, which his new Transfiguration class was going to take place. He leaned against the wall, next to his new classroom, and contemplated the night before. He despised Hermione Granger, but ever since the train to school, he had become obsessed with her, it seemed. He hadn't managed to get her off his mind, he often found himself looking for her in the Great Hall as he ate, and in potions class he had to force himself not to stare at her. He had the attention of many girls who were in Slytherin, and quite a few girls who were not – so why did he have to want Hermione Granger? He would be nice to her, then catch himself doing it, and turn into a prick once again. He hoped to push her away from him, make her frightened of him. Then perhaps he would be able to forget she existed.

The bell rang loudly, announcing the end of the last lesson. Draco remained against the wall, watching the students around him exit their classes and quickly move towards their next one, laughing and joking with their friends, or simply moving along with a look of contentment on their faces. He waited, and a few fellow Slytherins appeared, nodding at him. Soon, a large group of Gryffindors arrived, staying close to each other. They looked annoyed about being in with Slytherin, they would have much rather be in with Hufflepuff, but there wasn't much that could be done. Professor McGonagall finally opened the door, and for a brief moment she frowned at the sulking sixth years, before ushering them inside. Draco looked around, noticing that Hermione and her friends were not in the classroom. His brow furrowed for a moment, before taking a seat near the back of the classroom.

* * *

''I can't believe you've made us late, Ronald!'' Hermione fumed, as Harry and Ron trailed after her. She walked briskly, her hair flying behind her and her cheeks slightly red.

''Hey, it's not my fault-'' Ron began to argue, causing Hermione to whirl round and glare at him.

''Oh, it's not? So who fed those second years puking pastilles and fainting fancies, at the same time, to see exactly what would happen, Ronald?!'' Hermione demanded. Harry snorted in amusement, causing Hermione to glare at him, and he went silent.

''It's not THAT big a deal! I mean, we sent them to the wing, they'll be fine in an hour.'' Ron tried to reason.

''Well, Ronald, the poor house elves are going to have to clean all of that mess up.'' Hermione continued, turning round and quickly walking. Both Harry and Ron remained silent, both silently deciding that arguing with Hermione about this would be a losing battle.

They arrived outside their classroom, and Hermione hesitated for a second. McGonagall was an extremely understanding teacher, but she was also strict and punctual. Hermione side glanced at her friends, who shrugged slightly. She opened the door, and stepped inside, and opened her mouth to explain that she was sorry for her terrible time keeping.

''Miss Granger, class began ten minutes ago.'' McGonagall said from her desk, the students in the class turned to see Hermione standing with a burning face, Harry and Ron shuffling behind her. Hermione didn't say anything, just stared down at the ground. McGonagall sighed, and ushered them to come in. She was not a cruel woman, and she knew that Hermione Granger was not one to be late. Her pride had been wounded enough by arriving ten minutes late. Harry and Ron both took seats near the middle of the class, the only seats next to each other. Hermione shot them a ''Thanks a lot'' look, before scanning the room for an empty seat. She felt her stomach tighten, the only one available was next to Draco Malfoy. She decided that she would hover, perhaps Harry or Ron would swallow their pride and swap.

''Miss Granger, I have ignored you lack of punctuality, but if you are not seated in the next five seconds I will have to remove you from my classroom.'' McGonagall said, her eyes serious. Hermione felt like crying, but she moved next to Draco Malfoy. He didn't look at her, didn't acknowledge her sitting next to him, he remained completely still. McGonagall continued her lesson, they were going to be working on turning birds into rabbits, a simply warm up lesson to refresh their memory. As the birds were sorted onto desks, Hermione realised that it was one bird between two students. She knew that she would not be able to avoid Draco Malfoy, especially since she would be working with him tonight privately, but perhaps she would not have to deal with him too much. As the students began to work together, turning the birds into things close to rabbits but not quite (In Ron and Harry's case – a strange looking miniature troll), Hermione and Draco didn't move. Finally, Draco stood up from his seat and pulled his wand out of his bag. Instead of working on the bird, Draco began whispering small curses to set fire to the sawdust in it's cage, causing it to panic and squawk in distress.

''Stop that, it's frightening the poor thing.'' Hermione snapped, as if she was talking to Ron. She closed her mouth quickly, and Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow. But he placed his wand on the table, and pushed his fingers through the bars of the cage. The yellow bird edged around his fingers, eyeing the wand on the table, before nudging it's head around his fingertips. Draco rubbed it's head gently, before pulling his fingers out of the cage once again. He smiled gently as the small bird jumped onto it's swing, and tweeted happily again. Hermione watched, her heartbeat seemed to quicken and melt at the same time. She realised it was Draco Malfoy she was staring at, and she shook her head quickly before standing and pulling her wand out. She couldn't seem to concentrate properly, she felt flustered. The spell went wrong, and Draco smirked at the small rat that now sat in the cage. Hermione felt her face burn, and brushed her hair out of her face.

''Your wrist movements are too fierce, smooth them out.'' Draco pointed out, and demonstrated. Now, in the cage, a small rabbit twitched it's nose at Draco and Hermione. Hermione looked at Draco in confusion, she had never seen him as a Transfiguration person, he seemed to excel in Defence against the Dark Arts, but not much else. Hermione looked down when he looked at her with a small look of pride on his face, and then he cast the reversal spell. Hermione focused this time, feeling herself determined to impress Draco for some unknown reason. She once again failed, feeling flustered and humiliated. McGonagall breezed past, taking an interest in her students progress. She smiled sympathetically at Hermione's obvious distress,

''Mr Malfoy, could you please assist Miss Granger?'' She requested quietly, rather than announcing it to the class. She moved briskly away, noticing that Harry and Ron's small troll had escaped from it's cage and was now biting Ron viciously around the ankle area.

''Smooth wrist movements, that's basically it.'' Draco said, and Hermione tried once again. She was usually an extremely high achieving student in Transfiguration, but due to her sudden quick heartbeat due to Draco, she couldn't seem to concentrate. Draco gave a small sigh, and stood behind Hermione, and took her hand into his own. Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken even more, if that was even possible. His scent was musky, suave and somehow warm, and Hermione was sure she could hear his heartbeat. He gently moved her wrist in the correct smooth movements, and whispered the enchantment. His breath was so close to her ear, she shivered slightly, and hoped it was discreet. The small bird was no more but a small white rabbit, and Draco stepped away from Hermione, admiring his work in the cage. Hermione looked up from the cage, to see Ron and Harry staring at her, outrage and angst across their faces. Her gut twisted, frightened that they had realised that Hermione was beginning to see Draco in a completely different way, but then she heard Ron say to Harry loudly,

''He's a dead man.'' Hermione realised that they thought Hermione's expression was from sheer shock of being so close to a dirty Slytherin, and she felt a wave of relief wash over her. She turned to see Draco with his hand through the cage, gently stroking the rabbit who looked bewildered by the chain of events that had just taken place.

''Well done, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger! The only students in my class today who seemed to have gotten it right!'' McGonagall clapped her hands together in approval, before her tone turned more serious. ''Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, on the other hand, seemed to reverted back to being first years.''

Ron and Harry laughed nervously, their bird glaring at them for it's cage. In it's cage was part of Ron's trousers and a shredded sock which belonged to Harry, which it had managed to get hold of when it was still a small ugly troll. McGonagall glared at both of them, silencing them immediately. She then went on to talk about homework, and the end of the year exams. Hermione found herself not paying much attention to McGonagall, but to Draco Malfoy out of the corner of her eye. He was restless, not his usual calm self. As the bell rang out, he collected his things quickly and left the classroom without a backwards glance. Hermione stood still for a moment, feeling a strange mix of disappointment and hurt that he had not lingered.

* * *

_Hi guys. :3 I'm really happy with how this chapter came out, actually. I decided that it was time that Hermione and Draco had some more interaction, which wasn't hostile or forced. Gaaah, Draco was all gooey and nice in this chapter. But but but you'll find out why Draco left in such a hurry at the end of this chapter! I'm pretty happy with my Ron/Harry moments too, and is Ron in loveee with Luna? I hope there are some keen shippers out there! Perhaps I'll give Harry a little romance too, but that one will be a huge surprise. So tell me what you think, what you like, what you hate, blah blah blah._

_Happy reading!_

_- Amy!_


	8. Chapter eight

**Chapter eight**

Draco hurried out of the classroom, and pushed past the crowd of first year Hufflepuff's that happened to be in his way. He knocked a bag of chocolate frogs out of a small red-headed Huffllepuff's hands, causing them to escape and jump insanely around the corridors. Students scrambled to grab them, glaring at Draco as he walked briskly away from the scene, as the boy who had held onto them looked like he was ready to cry at the sight of his treats getting away. Draco didn't look back, he just needed to get away from her. Her eyes, her rosy cheeks, her intoxicating smile. He could feel all eyes on him when he helped Hermione cast the spell, he could feel the burning accusing eyes of his house, questioning his actions. Even he was now questioning himself, why was he so damned infatuated with her? He cursed under his breath, he knew that if he had stayed in that room with her any longer, he would have had to kiss her. But she was a mudblood, a filthy disgusting mudblood. If his father had known about today's lesson, and last night for that matter, Draco would have been cut off from the family in seconds. He could hear his father's voice ringing in his ears,

''Mudbloods stole the pride and honour of possessing our gift.'' His voice was so clear, so in-bedded in his mind that he couldn't ignore it. He had two conflicting voices in his mind constantly, there was one screaming at him to get away from Hermione, and the other voice was gently urging him to take a chance with the curly haired Muggle-Born. He descended down several staircases, and finally arrived in front of the portrait in front of the Slytherin common room.

''Salazar.'' He said promptly, and it swung open.

The common room was near empty, and he quickly collapsed on the green leather armchair closest to the fireplace. The fire was not lit, and the common room had an unusual cold feel to it. He listened for the other students to enter the common room, they usually lingered in the hallways on the way down irritating smaller students by taking their bags and tossing them out the windows. But today, they were curious about Draco. He could hear them talking loudly about the last lesson, particularity about Draco and Hermione. The portrait swung open, and Pansy led a small pack of Slytherins into the common room. She stopped talking for a moment, and stared at Draco, before looking back at the crowd. She glared at them with a look of vicious venom, and they evaporated from the common room, either exiting through the portrait or heading upstairs into their dorms. The grumbled and murmured as they walked together, their heads close. Draco raised an eyebrow at Pansy, as she stood with her arms crossed staring at him defiantly.

''What was that all about?'' She demanded. Draco knew exactly what she was talking about, but he chose to act dumb.

''What exactly are you talking about, Pansy?'' He answered, looking at her with cold eyes. She had no claim over him, yet she convinced herself that he belonged to her and that they were going to marry just like her parents had. Met through Hogwarts and family ties, and wed a few weeks after graduation.

''Granger! You were practically dry humping her in class!'' She accused, getting flustered. Her eyes grew wide with anger, and her cheeks flushed unattractively. She was not an ugly girl, but her personality made her extremely unattractive. She was slightly more than plain, her eyes were quite nicely shaped and her nose was pleasant, but her mouth was too small and her ears too large. Her hair was cut into a style that didn't suit her face shape, but her figure was nice. Draco would probably have considered her if she was not stupid and ignorant.

''You sound jealous, Pansy.'' Draco smirked, and she blushed furiously, before sitting dramatically in the chair across from him.

''No, Draco! I'm not jealous that you just made a fool of yourself by grinding with a, with a MUDBLOOD!'' She screeched, and Draco shot up out of his chair and grabbed her wrist.

''Don't you EVER say that to me again, Pansy. If you dare try to accuse me of outrageous things, and then try and corner with insults, you better think again.'' He said through his teeth, before letting go of her. He turned his back on her, and ran his fingers through his hair. He heard the small sobs from Pansy, but ignored them.

''Draco, we have plans, you know that. Why would you jeopardise those plans by doing this?'' She choked, and he sighed heavily.

''What plans? Your plans? Your mothers plans? What plans, Pansy? I don't recall which you're speaking about.'' He said, still not turning to face her. His voice was monotone, perhaps even cold.

''Everything, Draco. Everything! Your father approves of me-''

''I am not my father!'' He yelled, turning to face her again. She had really angered him now, she was forever trying to use his father as a way to get into his life. He had had enough of her constant nagging, dropping hints, even discussing her plans for a wedding loudly with her girlfriends whenever he was closely.

''Draco, please!'' She cried, and tried to reach out and take his hands. He pulled away from her, and stormed out of the common room, leaving her alone with her sobs of sorrow.

* * *

''I can't believe he touched you.'' Ron said, as they walked through the hallways. Hermione blushed, and looked down as they walked, both of them took it as shame and humiliation that she needed help from Draco Malfoy.

''I will jinx him into St. Mungo's.'' Harry said, his voice serious and angry. Hermione looked at him in shock, he was rarely this passionate about hurting Draco. It was useful playful taunting, laced with distaste.

''I don't really think it's a big deal-'' She started, causing both to stare at her in disbelief.

''You're just saying that, you're in shock. Don't worry, we'll sort him out.'' Ron said proudly, though all three of them knew Ron wasn't much of a match for Draco Malfoy, his spells were mediocre and his jinxes tended to backfire most of the time. Footsteps were heard behind them, and Hermione turned to see Luna Lovegood standing smiling at them with a vacant expression in her eyes.

''Sort who out?'' She asked, dreamily. Her hair had smoothed out and grown over summer, so now it reached her elbows. Her large eyes were always far away looking, despite being fixed on the trio. She smiled at them. Her smile was pretty, sometimes a little wide in comparison to her dreamy eyes, but overall Luna was quite an attractive girl. Her only problem was others chose to stay away from her due to her strange conversations and beliefs.

''Oh Draco Malfoy was-'' Harry started, but Ron cut him off, his ears bright red.

''Hi Luna. What did you just have?'' He stammered, and tried to smile attractively. It came off a little frightening, Hermione had to admit, but Luna smiled warmly back at Ron.

''Oh I just had Charms, with the Gryffindors. I worked with Ginny, actually. She's very nice to me, she always sticks up for me.'' She said in her singsong voice, pushing her hair behind her ears. As she did this, she revealed strange looking earrings, which Hermione realised were real fairies looking extremely annoyed. They had been enchanted to remain still, but their facial expressions showed that they really were not happy to be jewellery.

''That sort of behaviour runs in the family.'' Ron said, puffing his chest out slightly. Both Hermione and Harry looked at him in amusement, but Luna looked at him with genuine interest.

''Is it like your red hair?'' She asked, tilting her head slightly. Harry and Hermione couldn't contain their laughter any more, so they quickly exited the scene. Both spluttered with laughter as they semi-ran around the corner and down the corridor, into a quiet area which had purple and yellow tapestries hanging near suits of armour. Hermione wasn't sure if she had ever been in this part of the school, so she began running her hands down the material, trying to read the inscriptions in the armour.

''Harry have you ever seen this before-'' She began, then froze. She felt his hands on her waist, and she quickly turned to face him. He stood there, his face gentle and his eyes different from what she had ever seen in him before.

''Harry, what are you doin-'' His lips came crashing down on hers, and she took a quick intake of breath. She didn't know what to do, so for a brief moment she stood completely still. Harry continued to kiss her, his breath became rasp and his hands tightened on her waist. Suddenly, Draco Malfoy's face drifted into her mind, and she felt disgusted that she was letting Harry kiss her. She managed to tear her face away from his, and push him away.

''What the hell, Harry?!'' She demanded, as he turned red and ran his fingers through his un-kept hair.

''I thought you – Hermione, don't you? What?'' He stammered, before looking left and right to see if anyone had come near them. The area was completely empty and quiet. Hermione pressed her back against the wall, and shook her head.

''Harry, you're like my brother. My best friend.'' She said quietly. Harry stood frozen for a moment, before nodding his head slowly. He didn't say anything, he simply walked off briskly in the other direction. Hermione shook slightly, before sliding down onto the floor. Tears streamed down her face, and her shoulders shook as she sobbed. Why couldn't she just like Harry, as more than a friend? Why did she have to think of Draco, somebody she was supposed to hate?

Many things flooded her mind, Harry's expression when she pushed him away, warm nights in the common room with Harry and Ron, Draco in Transfiguration, her mother and father in hiding, Draco kissing her.. She let out a louder sob of frustration, and buried her face into her arms. Her hair tumbled over her arms, her entire body shaking with the hollow sobs. She did not notice the footsteps which followed her cries of anguish, and the halt of them only a few feet away from her, not until the owner of those footsteps cleared his throat.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of her, his face painted with confusion and concern. He didn't say anything, and when she finally looked up, Hermione gave a small whimper of dread. She didn't want him to see her, not like this. She wiped her eyes with her sleeves, and struggled to stand up, trying to swallow her sobs. Draco remained silent, watching her struggle. He finally stepped forward, and held his hand out to help her stand. Hermione cautiously took it, and he pulled her upright with his strong arms, causing her to stumble forward into him. Neither stepped away from each other, Hermione stared down at his chest, which featured his Prefect badge and Slytherin badge. Draco placed his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. What seemed like an eternity, they both stared fiercely into each other's eyes, daring the other to duck their face away. It seemed to happen in slow motion, Draco Malfoy brought his face down to Hermione Granger, who tilted her face upwards. Due to their height difference, Hermione stood on her toes slightly, and their lips met.

–

* * *

_Okayyy, so I know this chapter was slightly shorter than my last, and I'm super sorry I'm not too consistent with length, but I'm going to try super hard to keep them between two-three thousand words! But yes, we got a little bit of Luna/Ron going on, a bit of Pansy throwing a hissy fit, Harry finally putting the moves on Hermione, and Draco finding her in her time of need. Don't worry, I will update soon as I'm off school! So yup, please review and so forth, it helps me update._

_- Amy!_


	9. Chapter nine

_(A/n – Okay I'm super disappointed with this chapter, I've had a lot going on in the last few weeks, and I've been finding it hard to focus. But I felt so guilty not updating, so I sat down and forced myself to write this out. I promise that my updates will be faster again, and I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for this really awful chapter.)_

**Chapter nine**

Hermione seemed to forget what had happened those moments before as she kissed Draco Malfoy, all memory of Harry's down fallen expression faded out of her mind, and all she seemed to be able to focus on was the tauntingly handsome Slytherine who she felt intoxicated with. Everything about him seemed to pull her in, every since she had seen him on the train this year. He was arrogant, cruel, manipulative and ruthless, yet Hermione was beginning to see more to him. Despite this new view of Draco Malfoy, Hermione was struggling to ignore the unsettling feeling in her stomach, and in the back of her mind, that kissing him was probably not the smartest move she had made in a while.

She felt his hand twist into her hair, and for a moment it felt nice, before she felt the painful tug and grip of his steel-like hands. She let out a small gasp from pain, which Draco took as an invitation. He deepened the kiss, whilst twisted his hand tighter into her hair, and gripping his hand tighter on her waist. Hermione had to admit to herself that she was enjoying his ''passion'', but he was beginning to hurt her. Finally, she managed to pull away from him, and forced him away from her by pushing him in the chest. Both stood a foot apart from each other, gasping and their faces slightly flushed, their eyes seemed to glisten as they locked.

''What the hell do you think you're doing?!'' Hermione demanded, her voice harsh but in a whisper, she feared an innocent student would stumble across them.

''Excuse me? What exactly do you think you are doing?'' Draco Malfoy snarled back, quick to defend himself against her accusations.

''You're – you're taking advantage of me!'' Hermione whispered fiercely, her cheeks burning. Draco simply smirked, and brushed down the front of his robes.

''Do you honestly believe that, Granger?'' His tone was suddenly calm, and slightly mocking. He raised his eyes to look at her, they were lit up with amusement and torment. All trace of the passion he had just shared with her had vanished, and Hermione felt glued to the spot with humiliation. She tried to think of something to respond with, but her mind for once was blank. Draco smirked.

''Can't think of anything to say, can you?'' He chuckled, before tsking and shaking his head in mock pity. Hermione opened her mouth to give a cutting response, but it simply fell open and no words were spoken. Draco Malfoy simply grinned in response, and ducked his head down to kiss her once again. Before she could respond to his kiss, he had pulled away and walked away. She gave a small frustrated sound, and put her face in her hands. She stood in the spot for a couple of moments, before a small group of Ravenclaw girls shuffled past, whispering and pointing at Hermione. She was usually kind to the younger children, especially in her Prefect position, but she had enough humiliation for one day.

''Don't you girls have a common room to be in? Loitering in the hallways is unacceptable. Move along, before I remove points!'' She said harshly, causing the girls to look at each other in shock, before quickly moving along. A few looked back at Hermione, and she simply glared back. It was extremely unlike Hermione, and she herself knew this, but she was tired of being walked over by her friends, fellow students, and especially Draco Malfoy. She picked up her bag, swung it over her shoulder, and stormed upstairs to the tower. She didn't smile or wave like she usually did as she passed her Ravenclaw study friends, or her Gryffindor companions. They looked confused as their friendly greets went snubbed, looking at each other. Hermione Granger was rarely in a mood so savage.

She finally arrived at the common room, to find Ron and Harry sitting on the large sofa. Ron looked over at Hermione, his eyes accusing. Hermione simply glared in return, before storming up into her dorm, slamming the door behind her. Despite the loud sound of blood rushing in her eyes, she easily heard Ron say,

''Blimey, she must have the painters in.''

* * *

Hermione could feel the butterflies grow more fierce in her stomach as time grew closer to her lesson with Draco Malfoy. She hadn't left her dorm in a few hours, she simply ignored her dorm mates when they flounced in and out. She had been studying on her bed, or at least trying to. Her mind kept wandering away from her, so much so that she thought she had read an entire chapter of her book, and could not remember what it had been about. Lavender had come in, babbling on about a nice Hufflepuff boy who had helped her find her new kitten, but Hermione hadn't even bothered to reply. Lavender, being the sensitive girl she is, stormed out of the room after feeling Hermione snubbed her. But Hermione didn't care right now, she was too busy deciding whether to actually go to the lesson with Draco, or go straight to Dumbledore and outright refuse. But she remembered what Professor Snape had said, and she mentally made the decision that she had to ''suck it up''.

She decided to tie her hair back into a loose ponytail, and splashed her face with cold water. She felt emotionally drained, and as she descended down the stairs to the common room, she noticed Ron and Harry were still in there. Both turned to look at her, Harry quickly turned back to stare at the fireplace when he realised it was her. She felt that she should say something, but couldn't think of anything. Hermione was frustrated with herself, never before had she been so tongue tied. Perhaps she should tell them? She contemplated telling them what had happened with Draco, contemplated the pro's and con's of this. When she met eyes with Ron, and realised how much venom was being thrown at her currently, she decided that right now – blaming somebody else was not the best idea. She gave a weak smile to her best friends, who simply ignored this, and exited the common room. She hoped they would be in their dorm when she returned, but her luck seemed to be disappearing in front of her over the last few days. She passed by several students who were returning from dinner, and she realised that she had skipped it. Sighing, she decided she would have to go without.

She reached the classroom where they had been last time, and was relieved that she was the only one there. She quickly sat down on a chair which was against the wall, and watched the door. She could hear passing students, discussing the upcoming Quidditch match and their lessons that day. She knew they were relieved that it was Saturday tomorrow, therefore had no lessons. Hogsmeade was tomorrow, and she had planned to go with Harry and Ron, but she was unsure if she would be on speaking terms with them by noon. She leaned back in the old chair, wondering how she could fix things with Harry. Perhaps she would treat him to a Butterbeer tomorrow, he usually gave in to that sort thing. Her train of thought was cut off when they door opened, and Draco Malfoy stepped into the room. He didn't look at her as he swiftly closed the door behind him, and dropped his bag next to the door. Hermione suddenly forgot about Harry, Butterbeer and Hogsmeade. Her mind was clouded by the intense attraction she suddenly had towards Draco Malfoy, who she knew was forbidden fruit. Yet, she had already broken those boundaries twice in the last two days. She had seen a side of him that he had never expressed openly before, where he seemed passionate and empathetic, and this was only making her feel even more drawn to him.

She noticed that he looked tired, which confused her as they had had free lessons for the rest of the day. He didn't smirk, or even look at her as he pulled his wand out. Hermione remained in her seat as she watched him prepare himself. She took in his entire physique, his strong shoulders, his sharp jawline, and his slim waist. She caught herself almost sighing in admiration, much like Lavender would when she was watching the boys train for their Quidditch match. His robes were expensive looking, they were made of rich looking material with silver clasping buttons. He was one of the few people in the school who dressed in such fine robes, many students wore ordinary robes from Madam Malkin's, but it looked as if Draco shopped elsewhere. His hair, no matter how many times he seemed to run his fingers through it, never seemed untidy. She was still drinking in Draco, when he finally looked at her, a bored expression on his face.

''Are we going to start?'' He inquired, his tone questioning, with no hidden sarcasm or mockery. Hermione was startled for a moment, before quickly nodding and standing up. Draco's mind seemed to be elsewhere, and he seemed to be genuinely interested in improving his skills. They began, and Hermione was relieved that he seemed to be focusing on what they were doing. She smiled and nodded as he began to get the hang of what he was doing, and when he finally managed to cast a decent counter-curse, she gave a small clap. She stopped herself quickly, frightened he would feel she was patronising him. But he smiled weakly, and nodded.

''It's not that difficult.'' He said after a few more attempts, the spell becoming stronger.

''Well, it's only a basic counter-curse.'' Hermione nodded, then regretted it. He looked at her with a mild hint of resentment, before looking down at his wand. He flicked it weakly, causing small sparks.

''Well, we can't all be great at everything.'' He spoke, his brow deepening.

''Oh, I didn't mean to-'' Hermione tried to take back what she said, but Draco shook his head.

''I know that you probably find it quite amusing. What Gryffindor, especially a member of the Golden Trio, wouldn't love to see a Slytherin, never mind Draco Malfoy, in this position?'' His words laced with venom, his expression blank.

''I don't find it amusing. I mean, it's helping myself improve.'' Hermione tried to reason.

''Of course. Show me again.'' He ended their conversation, and they didn't speak again for the rest of the lesson. After a few more attempts, Draco gave up, and departed without speaking to Hermione. Whilst she was relieved slightly, she felt a small longing as she watched him leave. She sighed and picked up her bag, before exiting the classroom.

* * *

_Hey guys, sorry about the huge delay. I've been super busy the last few days. Also, a great man has passed away, Michael Jackson was a huge part of my life as I grew up, and I'd totally appreciate if people did not take part in the mocking of such a brilliant man. I am in favour of his innocence, and my heart goes out to his three young children. I've witnessed horrible Michael Jackson ''Copy and Pastes'' on profiles on here, and I am disgusted people can be so cruel. Anyway, I love you Michael, goodnight sweet prince. :3_

_Anyway, the reason it took me so long to update was that I had major writers block, so I'm so sorry guys. I'm hoping that it doesn't happen again, any time soon, I hate not being able to update. So reviews and favouriting really helps, so thanks guys._

_Happy reading._

_- Amy._


	10. Chapter ten

**Chapter ten**

Students sat in the Great Hall, discussing what exactly they would be doing in Hogsmeade later on that day. Hermione walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables nervously, unsure of how Harry and Ron were going to act towards her. She had returned late last night, they had both retired to their rooms, so she never had the chance to speak to them that night. She also had left early for the library that morning, looking up various counter-curses for her next lesson with Draco. She scanned the table and noticed her friends. Harry and Ron seemed quite happy, discussing the prospects of their trip today which included Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop which apparently now sold Quills which did your homework for you, and was guaranteed to get at least 85% correct. Ginny sat across from them, reading a magazine and absently nodding to whatever Ron and Harry said. Next to Ginny, Neville was perched on the bench, arguing with his owl who was refusing to take the letter from him. It continued to bite and nip him every time he tried, causing Ron and Harry to roar with laughter. She finally reached them, and sat next to Ginny. Ron and Harry fell silent, and exchanged a glance. Hermione looked down, and Ginny put her magazine down on the table, glaring at her brother and his best friend.

''You can't honestly be mad at Hermione, you two. Harry practically assaulted her, and you are expecting her to just allow him to do so? Grow up, the pair of you.'' Ginny snapped at them, causing Harry to turn red and Ron looked startled.

''Harry did not assault her, Ginny. Why don't you mind your own bloody business.'' Ron replied, burning.

''You two whined about it all morning to me, then expect me to keep out of it? Honestly.'' Ginny sighed, and patted Hermione on the shoulder. Hermione smiled at her younger friend weakly, and then looked at Harry.

''I was hoping we could talk about it, Harry. Just us two.'' Hermione offered, and Harry looked at Ron.

''What about me? I'm affected by this too.'' Ron said, puffing his chest out slightly.

''No, you're not Ron. You just don't like being out of the loop.'' Ginny tutted, before picking up her magazine again.

''Okay, Hermione.'' Harry agreed, and Ron looked defeated. He folded his arms for a moment, before remembering he had a few liquorish wands in his pocket. He pulled them up, and chewed them determinately, refusing to share them with Harry. Ginny rolled her eyes at both of them, and Hermione felt a small weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Hermione glanced over to the other end of the hall, to see Draco Malfoy talking to Madison Green, a girl in their year. She was pretty, quite known for being a flirt and popular with the boys. Hermione felt a painful jab in her chest as she watched Draco lean in and speak quietly with her. She noticed that Pansy was sitting further down the table, crying. She had her friends arm around her, gently comforting and reassuring her. Hermione began to be worried, had he began a relationship with Madison?

''Hermione, why do you look like you just got 99% on a test?'' Ron asked, waving his hand in front of her face. She quickly snapped out of her trance, and gave Ron a glare.

''Ronald, I was just thinking about all the first years I'm going to have to take to the Infirmary after you've fed them whatever you find in Honeydukes today.'' She said promptly, causing Ginny to giggle and Neville to look up from his struggle with the owl.

''What exactly are you trying to do, Neville?'' Hermione changed the subject quickly, deciding to avoid another argument with Ron.

''This blooming owl doesn't want to go back to my grandmother's house. She must torture him or something.'' Neville sighed, defeated, and fed the owl a piece of toast. All five friends laughed together, and despite the laughter, Hermione couldn't help but feel disheartened as she looked over at the Slytherin table. She spent the next hour with her friends planning their trip to Hogsmeade, and deciding what she wanted to buy on this trip. She tried to ignore Harry's longing glances at her as they spoke, she was already feeling guilty and miserable about the entire situation.

–

A few hours later, Hermione found herself walking down the cobbled streets of Hogsmeade with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna. Luna had joined them after Ginny decided it would be a good idea if Ron had somebody to distract them whilst Harry and Hermione tried to sort things out. They had already visited Zonko's Joke Shop, where Ron had purchased enough Dungbombs to last the rest of the year and Luna had admired a necklace which screamed and began to bite whenever the wearer tried to remove it. Now, they were wandering around aimlessly looking into small store windows and Luna was talking about the Shrieking Shack. She did not know that it had never really been haunted, so she was listing aimless false facts her father had told her.

''Did you know that there was a savage murder in there? Dad told me all about it, it was between three goblins and their master..'' Luna said dreamily, and only Ron was paying attention to her.

''Why don't we go there, while Harry and Hermione are in the Three Broomsticks?'' Ron offered eagerly, causing Ginny to roll her eyes. Luna glowed, she wasn't used to people actually wanting to invite her anywhere – so she was keen to agree. As Harry and Hermione began to walk towards the Three Broomsticks they waved to Ron, Luna and Ginny as they walked the opposite direction. The few minutes walk to the Inn was awkward, Hermione found herself once again stuck for words. They arrived, and quickly sat down at a small table in the back corner close to the fireplace. It was relatively quiet in the Inn, a handful of other people were scattered across the room, which was unusual when the Hogwarts students were in Hogsmeade. Perhaps it was the nice weather of the day, the sun had been in view all day and there hadn't been much wind.

Hermione paid for two Butterbeers from the bar, and then sat down across from Harry. He quickly pulled a few coins out of his pocket and offered them to Hermione, but she shook her head. He shrugged, and began to drink his, eyeing the other people in the Inn. Hermione took a mouthful of Butterbeer, and appreciated the warmth it brought her. She smiled at Harry again, before saying anything.

''Harry, I know you're pretty mad at me right now.'' Hermione started, then stopped, unsure of how to continue.

''I'm not mad at you, Hermione. I just thought that you..'' Harry responded, then looked down at his Butterbeer.

''I wish that things weren't so difficult right now. I think with all the stuff that's going on right now, with my parents and..'' Hermione trailed off, feeling herself choking up over the thought of her family. She had been attempting to keep her mind off of the entire affair and the recent events had distracted her, but now that she was confronted with speaking of it she could feel the familiar ache of guilt.

''Hermione, we don't need to talk about your parents right now, if it's too difficult.'' He said comfortingly, reaching over and squeezing her hand. Hermione did not pull away from his gesture, she took comfort in it. She squeezed back, and smiled weakly.

''Harry, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I don't want to lose you, you're my best friend.'' Hermione said gently, and Harry nodded.

''You're not going to lose me, Mione.'' Harry comforted, and continued to hold her hand. They both smiled, and began talking of what they thought Luna would be telling Ron now, laughing and drinking they Butterbeer. Hermione knew that Harry was a forgiving person, and he was not likely to hold a grudge towards Hermione, but it had worried her that their friendship would not return to what it was. But in the midst of the warmth of the Inn, the delicious Butterbeer and the relaxing atmosphere, it felt like it was already back on track, and that yesterday seemed far away. Harry did not loosen his grip on her hand, and Hermione forgot about this, she liked having the comfort of having her best friend back.

Hermione didn't notice the door of the Inn open, nor did she see that Draco Malfoy had just entered the Three Broomsticks. He walked towards the bar, alone, and ordered himself a Butterbeer. He glanced around the Inn, happy to be alone finally, and noticed Hermione in the corner. He felt a strange warmth come to him, before he noticed that she was holding hands with Harry Potter. Suddenly, he was filled with jealousy and rage, that when his Butterbeer arrived he simply threw his coins onto the bar, without even taking the beverage. He stormed over to the table, causing both Hermione and Harry to look up startled. His eyes met with Hermione's for a brief moment, who then looked down at her hand and tugged it out of Harry's. He then looked at Harry, a look of pure disgust on his face.

''I didn't realise Golden Boy came here. I thought this place would have been below him.'' He snarled, the need to insult Harry was insanely powerful all of a sudden. Harry stood up from his chair, and glared back at Draco.

''I thought the sons of Death Eaters went to the Hog's Head, where they'd be welcomed by the characters in there.'' Harry spat back, and Draco took a step forward, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

''You better watch your mouth, Potter.'' Draco growled, pointing his wand at Harry's chest.

''Both of you, just stop it!'' Hermione cried, standing up. This drew attention from Madam Rosmerta, who hurried over and glared at both of the teenage boys.

''If you don't put that wand away, you're out of here.'' She warned, and Draco glared at her. He reluctantly put his wand back in his pocket, and shook his head in a mocking way. He walked out of the Inn quickly, without looking back. Hermione's gaze followed Draco out, her heart beating fast. She looked at Harry, who was laughing and apologising to Madam Rosmerta, who smiled and patted him on the shoulder. He sat back down, and looked at Hermione expectantly. She sat down, but couldn't seem to stop looking towards the door.

''I can't believe him, he just comes in here and picks fights over nothing. I wonder why he was alone? Hermione, are you alright? Did that thing with Malfoy upset you?'' Harry asked, looking concerned. Hermione shook her head.

''No, it's not that. I just need to go buy a few things, you know. Why don't you catch up with Ron, and I'll meet you back at school? I'll only be an hour or so.'' Hermione suggested, and Harry reluctantly agreed.

Hermione knew that Harry was not stupid, and he would be suspicious of her for leaving so quickly and suddenly, but she had to catch Draco. She patted Harry's hand, before standing and leaving the Inn. She could see Draco's platinum blonde hair further down the street, pushing through the small groups of students. Hermione quickly followed, making sure she stayed a little bit behind until he turned down a quiet street which had mainly book stores and school supplies, which was unappealing to most students this early on in the year. Draco slowed down once he was in the quiet street, only a few older witches and wizards wandered down the street, along with two other Hogwarts students who were younger and both in Ravenclaw. Draco glared at the younger students, causing them to quicken their pace. Hermione finally caught up with him.

''What the heck was that all about? Picking fights with Harry, pointing your wand at him?!'' Hermione demanded, attempting to keep her voice down. Draco whirled round, startled to see that she had followed him. For a moment he was silent, unsure of what to say. His face twisted from shock into rage, he quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking, before hissing at her,

''Here on behalf of your boyfriend? Does he know that you've been kissing me before getting all cosy with him in public?'' The enraged look in his eyes frightened her, she knew he was furious but she didn't realise it was because he suspected her of being with Harry. Why did it bother him so much, he was with Madison now.

''Harry isn't my boyfriend, and even if he was I doubt you'd be trying to tell him I had been unfaithful!'' Hermione spat back, causing an older wizard to turn and look at the pair. He frowned, but then quickly went back to window shopping.

''Perhaps I would want to tell Lover Boy, seeing as I'm some sort of vicious disease that loves nothing more than spreading misery amongst you Gryffindors.'' Draco snarled at her, his eyes bright with anger.

''Why are you being so horrible? Why can't you just leave me alone?'' Hermione cried at him and turned her head away, causing the older wizard to look around once again.

''If I am correct, didn't you follow me, Granger?'' He took her by the arm, forcing her to look at him.

''Excuse me, are you alright, young lady?'' The elderly wizard asked, moving towards Draco and Hermione. Draco let go off Hermione, and sighed. He turned and quickly went into Trift's Essiantal Reading, a small book store which mainly sold books which were enchanted and novels. Hermione smiled at the elderly wizard and nodded her head, before following him in.

''Don't just walk away from me, again.'' Hermione warned as she followed him through the book shelves, as he ran his fingers along the spines of the books. Draco didn't seem to acknowledge her presence, which infuriated Hermione. She continued to follow him, as he browsed the books. He occasionally pulled one out, briefly looked at the blurb before putting it back. He refused to look at Hermione. Finally, he reached the end of the the shelves he had been browsing.

''I don't understand why you decided to follow me. Potter and I have had plenty of feuds and you have never decided to ruthlessly follow and harass me.'' He stated, curtly. Hermione felt the sting of his tone, and she stood wounded for a moment.

''You know why I followed you, Draco.'' Hermione whispered, and Draco turned to look at her, startled that she had used his name.

''No, I don't. Feel free to tell me, _Granger_.'' He emphasised her last name. Hermione blushed, then quickly looked around, to make sure nobody was standing close by.

''What is going on with you? One moment you're so compassionate, and it seems like you really care, then you're hostile and cruel. How am I supposed to keep up with you?'' Hermione whispered.

''Why are you suddenly so eager to keep up with me?'' Draco demanded, shrugging.

''Because you keep kissing me!'' Hermione exclaimed, then flushed. Draco looked around frantically, then his features softened slightly.

''I believe it was you kissing me, Granger.''

''That's a lie, Draco.''

''So you play no part, what so ever?''

''I never said that. But you were always the one to kiss me. Why, Draco?'' Hermione hissed at him, and Draco sighed once again.

''I don't know, I wish I did.'' He moaned, before turning away from her again, and moving into the next aisle. Hermione listened to his footsteps for a moment, then followed.

''Is that why you picked a fight with Harry?'' Hermione questioned, watching his hands run across the books.

''Why?'' Draco asked, in a curious tone. He did not turn to face her.

''Because you were jealous? Because you thought I was with him?'' Hermione suggested, causing Draco to stop but not to turn around. His shoulders sagged, and he gave our a defeated sigh.

''Perhaps. You seem to be all I think about, I'm constantly wondering what you're doing, who you're with. I don't know why, I don't know what to do about it.'' Draco muttered, but Hermione heard it all. She stood unsure of what to say for a few moments, fearing that she may say the wrong thing at just an open confession. In all truth, she was shocked. She hadn't really believed he was feeling that way, she had hoped that he would scoff, reject the theory, tell her to leave him alone. But he had confirmed her fears, but she couldn't help but return the feelings.

''Ever since the incident on the train ride this year, you have been on my mind at every moment of the day.'' She said honestly, fear lacing her words. Draco stood still, his fingers lingering on a book, before he turned to face her. His face was not twisted in disgust, nor anger or resentment, but fear.

''Well, what do we do now, Hermione?''

–

_Okayyy, this was a slightly longer chapter because I had a lot to say. I believe I've managed to move the story along a lot more, and that I've let you guys with a pretty good cliff hanger. Now don't be thinking everything is going to be easier from this moment on, it's definitely going to get a little harder for our characters. I'm hoping to develop Luna and Ron, so stay tuned with that. Anyway, reviews and favouriting really help me move along with my updates. Also, if you're a Twilight fan, please check out my other fanfiction I'm currently working on. So yes, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I felt I had to make up for my long absence!_

_Happy reading._

_- Amy._


	11. Chapter eleven

**Chapter eleven**

Hermione walked down the streets of Hogsmeade, her mind and heart racing in time with each other. She had stood in the small book store with Draco Malfoy for a few more minutes, simply shrugging and shaking her head. This had been one of the few times in Hermione's life that she had been unable to think of the answer. Draco had shook his head too, and when two third years, Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor, came into the book store, he had left Hermione without saying anything. She understood why he had left, she knew deep down that if a Slytherin had entered the store and seen her standing with Draco Malfoy, the most intelligent thing to do would be to leave as quickly as possible. She left a few minutes later, letting him have a head start and some space away from her. The streets were quietening down, it would soon be curfew and dinner time in Hogwarts, and she mentally made the decision to head back to the castle. Her mind wandered away from Draco, and to her parents. She felt incredibly guilty all of a sudden, for she had been worrying about something so minor and insignificant, whilst her parents were in danger because of her. She slowed her pace down, and took long stares in the shop windows. She stopped at a small toy store, with enchanted teddy bears dancing in the window. She watched them wave to her, and she waved back sadly. Her eyes wandered to the self building blocks which piled up on top of each other, then knocked themselves onto the ground again. For a moment, she resented being a muggle born witch, life could have been so much simpler if she had been born of both witch and wizard. Her parents would not be in danger, and perhaps the entire Draco Malfoy situation would have played out differently. She quickly rid her mind of this thought, it was selfish and obnoxious to think of such a thing. She shook her head, and waved goodbye to the dancing teddy bears.

It took her a while to get back to Hogwarts, and she was grateful when she finally arrived. She first went to the Common Room, to her dorm, and dropped off the few supplies she had purchased that day. She changed from her outdoor robes, into her casual robes. Exiting the dorm, she sighed when she saw several queasy looking first years, holding their stomachs and groaning. Rolling her eyes, she knew Ron was behind it. She quickened her pace, and after a few minutes, she was in the Great Hall. She spotted Harry and Ron easily, the two people at the table with the highest piled plates. She sat down across from them, next to Luna who had chosen to sit with the Gryffindors this evening. She smiled at Luna, and began to help herself to food.

''So, what else did you get Hermione?'' Harry asked, fighting Ron off his plate.

''What? You were there when I bought everything.'' Hermione said as she picked up a plate of spaghetti, laughing slightly at Harry.

''I thought you went to buy some more things.'' Harry said, confused.

''No, what are you talking about?'' Hermione said in reply, frowning slightly. She couldn't decide whether she wanted cheese or not on her meatballs.

''You said you had to leave to go buy some more things. So, you didn't really?'' Harry responded, through a mouthful of mashed potato. Both Luna and Ron looked at Hermione, Ron looked annoyed once again, but Luna simply looked curious. That's when Hermione remembered that she had told Harry she was going to buy more things, when in reality she was really trying to catch up with Draco. She flushed, and looked around quickly.

''Oh, I simply went and bought some more ink. Ron spilled mine the other night, remember?'' Hermione lied, and gave an internal sigh of relief.

''That was an accident, Hermione.'' Ron sulked, and then perked up when he noticed the desserts.

''Oh, really? Christopher Yang in Ravenclaw told me he saw you in the book store, the one that sells all those strange novels, with Draco Malfoy. He was telling me about this wonderful book he found in there that he thought I was be interested in.. It's about the theory that the black plague was really caused by Erklings and that the whole rat story was some huge cover up...'' Luna said dreamily. Ron continued to listen to Luna intently, but Harry was looking at Hermione.

''With Draco Malfoy?'' He asked, his voice slightly quieter than what it had been.

''Oh, I just happened to bump into him. I forgot.'' Hermione tried to excuse the conversation, but Luna looked at her in her usual dreamy way.

''Christopher told me you were speaking to him, but perhaps he was wrong. He doesn't believe in Hinjakas.'' Luna defended her statement that Christopher could be wrong, but Harry didn't look convinced. He ate the rest of his meal in silence, refusing to join the conversation with Ron, Luna and Hermione.

Hermione knew that she was really testing her friendship with Harry, and she felt incredibly guilty. She pretended to listen to Luna's explanation of Hinjakas, but the theory of a small glowing creature which looks like a fire fly and tends to be with fireflies, was rather bizarre. Harry simply chewed his food, looking at Hermione once in a while. His look was not of anger or sadness, but of pure betrayal. Hermione tried to think of various excuses, but none that Harry would believe came to mind. She decided to speed up her eating process, vaguely paying attention to the puppy dog look on Ron's face, and the strange conversation Luna was spouting. She excused herself, and quickly exited the Great Hall. She felt relief wash over her as she escaped the burning betrayed look of Harry, and decided to take the long walk back, in hopes that Harry would not somehow catch up with her. She climbed the staircase, and wandered down the endless hallways. The portraits watched her, some nodded warmly in her direction and others simply raised their eyebrows at her. She was smiling weakly at one portrait of a woman with two small children, when she heard footsteps quickly behind her. She inwardly groaned, she was almost sure it was Harry. She turned around, ready to defend herself, ready to lie, but it was not Harry.

''Why on earth have you come this way?'' Draco Malfoy asked, a mock sneer on his face. Hermione's initial thought was that he was here to ambush her, but she realised his body language was not aggressive. She gave a small sigh of relief, then tensed up again.

''Why on earth were you following me?'' She crossed her arms and stuck out her chin defiantly. Draco simply gave a small laugh, and leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms in response, and tilted his head back against the wall. He looked at her from the side, his eyes were warm, but he did not smile. His hair fell over his eyes slightly, and Hermione felt her heartbeat grow faster.

''Do I make you nervous, Hermione?'' Draco asked, his voice sent thrills through her when he spoke her name. She took a small step backwards, almost tripping over her own feet. He simply watched, and did not make a move to catch her. She did not fall, but she knew that if it had been Harry, he would have at least grabbed onto her. She shook her head, causing her hair to fall over her face as she looked down embarrassed.

''Obviously.'' He remarked, then grinned.

''I lack balance, Draco. Your presence does not make me nervous.'' She defended, though she knew deep down she was lying. He pushed himself off the wall, and took a few strides towards her.

She tried to take a step backwards, but he had caught onto her arm too quickly, and she found herself staring at the connection of his shoulders and neck. His skin was ivory, and Hermione longed to run her hand down his neck. But she simply looked up at him, attempting to scowl. He did not smile, he simply lowered his face to hers, and Hermione prepared herself to be kissed. He stopped an inch from her lips, and waited. Hermione could feel her heartbeat quicken once again, and her checks flushing. She looked into his steel cold eyes, and saw no warmth or welcome in them. Yet, she could not make herself pull away from him. She closed her eyes gently, and put her face forward to kiss him, but she felt him pull his face slightly away. She waited a few more moments, and then felt his breathe on her cheek.

''Do I make you nervous, Hermione?'' He whispered in her ear, and she simply nodded slowly. That's when she felt his lips come down on hers, and she was lost in his kiss. It could have been seconds, minutes, perhaps even an hour, but Hermione seemed to completely loose track of time. His grip loosed on her arm, and both of his hands trailed down her arms, to her hands. She felt one of his hands press on the small of her back, pulling her closer into him, whilst the other hand played with her fingers gently. She raised one of her own hands onto his shoulder, and ran it along the smooth of his neck. Her other hand went to his hair, she had craved to touch it. She stroked the blonde strands, his hair was thick but felt slightly fluffy at the ends. She smiled slightly in their kiss, which he took as an invitation to deepen the kiss.

Hermione had never kissed like this, she had exchanged small kisses with Krum when he had been here, but she had been too coy to go any further with him. But Draco Malfoy seemed to know exactly what he wanted from her, she seemed to awaken a passion in her that she did not even know of. She pushed her mouth more forcefully against his, and she heard a small groan from him. His hand became more forceful on her back, and she welcomed the warmth of his body. They broke apart a few times, only to catch a breathe and start again. Each time they broke apart, Hermione felt more desperate for the next kiss to begin. Draco was a skilled, passionate kisser. Finally, he pulled away from her, and let go of her. He took a step back from her, and even Hermione could see slight colour in his cheeks. He caught his breathe, before running a hand through his hair. He gave a small laugh, but did not take his eyes off of Hermione.

''Once again, what shall we do, Hermione?'' He asked, the same question he had asked earlier in Hogsmeade but had remained unanswered. Hermione did not answer for a while, she simply drank in the sight of Draco. She shook her head, before shrugging.

''I don't know, I really don't.'' She replied, hopelessly.

''Hermione Granger, clueless. Quaint.'' Draco smiled, and then looked around him as if he heard footsteps. He looked back at Hermione, and then adjusted the buttons on his shirt. Hermione watched him as she replied,

''I don't know everything, like you seem to think.''

''Of course not.''

''What shall we do, Draco?''

''Golden Boy and his sidekick would not like this.''

''Precious Pansy would throw a fit, and your followers would probably be disgusted.''

''I don't care about what my followers think, and I have told Pansy to stay away from me.'' Draco sighed, and Hermione looked at him in shock. She had known that from first year, Pansy had claimed Draco. She inwardly smiled, knowing that now she would perhaps get to infuriate the vile girl even more so. Then, two older Slytherins came around the corner, pushing each other in mock fight and laughing. Hermione froze, and she could see Draco had done the same. Both looked at each other, before looking at the two elder boys.

''King, Patterson.'' Draco greeted, his snide tone and facial expression had returned. Both boys stopped and looked from Hermione to Draco, before grinning.

''Malfoy, what are you doing with this Mud Blood?'' The bulkier boy asked, stinging Hermione slightly.

''Is that really any of your business?'' Draco snapped back, and both boys look at each other in amazement.

''It's just a bit of fun.'' The other defended, but Draco simply wrinkled his nose in disgust. Both shrugged, and turned back the way they came. Hermione looked helplessly at Draco, before shaking her head.

''I'm too tired for this. I'm going back to the Tower.'' Hermione sighed, and as she turned to leave, Draco grabbed her arm, and pulled her into him.

''I mean it, Hermione. I do not care about what my followers, or anyone for that matter, think.'' Draco murmured, before kissing her once again. All worries and thoughts were banished from Hermione's mind, before Draco pulled away, and left her standing confused in the corridor.

* * *

_Okayyyy, so that's it from me this time. I'll be updating pretty soon, as I'm on a bit of a roll right now. Oh, I just saw the new Harry Potter movie, it was totally awesome. I really loved Draco in it, I really felt for his character – much more than I did in the books actually. Anyway, reviews and favourites are probably the best thing you can do for me to give me feedback guys. Am I moving too fast? Am I moving too slow? It's all down to you guys. Anyway, I must go back to the world of Twilight, and work on my other fanfiction's chapter. Next time, guys!_

_Happy reading._

_- Amy._


	12. Chapter twelve

**Chapter twelve**

The next two days were a blur, Hermione found it difficult to concentrate on anything. The Quidditch match was predictable, Ravenclaw won and Ron was happy about this. He claimed he never really trusted the Hufflepuff house, but last year he was saying the same thing about Ravenclaw. The weather was mediocre, and Monday was dull. She didn't have Potions nor Transfiguration, so as she sat in the Great Hall she couldn't help but look for Draco. She couldn't see him over the crowd of celebrating Ravenclaws who were still overjoyed about their defeat. She sighed, and placed her chin in one hand as she picked at her food. Ron was watching the Ravenclaws intently, and Hermione realised he was looking for Luna. She smiled slightly, as Luna seemed to still be completely oblivious to the fact that Ron had been following her around like a lost puppy the entire weekend. Harry had thought the entire thing was hilarious, whilst Ginny believed it was cute, even if he was her brother. Harry looked over at Hermione, and raised one eyebrow slightly. Hermione shrugged in response, a playful look on her face.

''Oh, Luna! Luna! Come sit with us!'' Ron spotted her, watching the celebrations from further down the table. She gazed around dreamily looking for who said her name, and finally after several moments, she spotted Ron waving eagerly. She moved towards their table, and sat down next to Ron, who promptly puffed his chest out and grinned. Luna smiled back, dazed.

''It was a lovely match.'' She said, looking back over to her table of victorious Ravenclaws.

''Apart from the Hufflepuff keeper being knocked off his broom by the Ravenclaw chaser.'' Hermione pointed out, and Luna simply smiled back. Ron gave Hermione a small glare, and Hermione simply rolled her eyes in response.

''I saw you on Saturday, Hermione. I don't really know who you were with, but I saw you near the portrait of the woman who discovered those interesting uses for dragon's blood.. Who were you with? He wasn't wearing Gryffindor robes, though.'' Luna asked, and Hermione looked panicked. She tried to think of a way to lie to Luna, tried to think of a friend she had who wasn't in Ravenclaw and that didn't speak to Ron or Harry. Thankfully, she was saved by two small first years in Hufflepuff developing black smoke out their ears and looking panicked. Both Harry and Ron got up to have a closer look at the boys, who apparently had been on the receiving end of a prank.

''Luna, can I speak to you?'' Hermione asked, trying not to sound angry at the gentle Ravenclaw. Luna smiled and nodded, Hermione made sure none of her friends were near by, and leaned forward.

''I was with Draco Malfoy.'' She whispered, then flushed.

''Oh, really? Why were you with him? Weren't you with him earlier that day?'' Luna asked, seemingly not bothered by the information.

''I was helping him. I have to help him with his defensive magic right now, after the attack on the train.'' Hermione nodded, and Luna looked confused.

''Why haven't you told Harry and Ron, if that's all that it is?'' She asked.

''Because Draco is very embarrassed about it, and Harry and Ron wouldn't drop it if they knew I was giving him more lessons.'' Hermione lied, and Luna seemed satisfied with that response. She nodded, then turned to look at Ron again.

''He's been very nice to me, recently.'' She observed, and Hermione gave a small laugh. Luna titled her head slightly at this laugh, but could not question it as Ron and Harry returned to the table. Ron sat rather close to Luna, but she was too busy observing the lime jelly to notice. Harry watched Ron's feeble attempts to gain the odd Ravenclaw, but Hermione was gazing towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy had entered, and was looking rather handsome. His hair was smoothed back, but a few strands fell over his face. He wore a look of superior knowledge, especially above the small group that surrounded him as he walked. Both the twins, Flora and Hestia Carrow walked on either side of him, silently battling for his attention but unknowingly failing. Draco's eyes scanned over the Gryffindor table, and met with Hermione Granger's eyes, They held their look for a moment, before Hermione looked away.

''Mione, you've gone red.'' Ron observed, as Luna cut his bread into the shapes of Gnargles.

''Oh, you have. It's a very flattering colour on you, Hermione.'' Luna agreed, as she glanced up. Harry, however, looked at her suspiciously.

''Why are you blushing, Hermione?'' Harry asked, looking over to where Hermione had been looking. Thankfully, Draco had taken a seat further down between the twins, so Harry didn't see him.

''Oh. I just. I just think Luna's Gnargles are very cute, that's all.'' Hermione lied, earning a wide grin from Luna.

''I can cut some for you too. I do it every morning on my toast.'' Luna said happily, and Hermione weakly nodded.

''What do you have next, Hermione?'' Harry asked, changing the subject.

''Arithmancy, thank goodness!'' Hermione gushed over her favourite subject, whilst Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes.

''Ugh, how can you find that sort of thing interesting, Hermione? It's so boring.'' Ron yawned, and looked at his own timetable. He grinned when he saw he had Herbology, which was usually an excuse to have conversation and play pranks. Hermione rolled at her eyes at Ron, as he began eating the Gnargles Luna had made him. Luna watched happily, before picking up her own timetable.

''Charms, oh good. It's my best subject. Too bad about the Hufflepuffs not wanting to be in our class anymore because they're intimidated by us Ravenclaws. It's a shame, some of them are actually quite nice.'' Luna mused, and Hermione opened her mouth to tell her the real reason the Hufflepuffs were on strike from Charms, but decided not to crush the sweet girl. She stood up quickly, said goodbye to her friends, and exited the Great Hall. She was disappointed when she didn't hear footsteps coming after her, that she hoped would belong to Draco Malfoy. She continued to the Tower, and gathered her books. Heading to class, she looked around hopefully. Her heart sank ever so slightly when the corridor around her remained empty.

–

Draco watched Hermione leave the Great Hall, sighing ever so slightly. He wished he could follow after her, but with both the twins currently hanging off him, it would be a stupid move to make. So instead, he busied himself with ignoring both of the twins, and glaring at passing Hufflepuffs. Soon, the bell rang, and most of the students in the Great Hall began leaving. Both the twins realised they had Divination, so they had to hurry to collect their things and reach the tower. Both looked longingly at Draco before they left, but he simply waved half heartedly at them. He wasn't in any rush, he had Defense Against The Dark Arts and the new Professor, Professor Slickum, had no idea what he was doing or where he was teaching. He sat for a few more moments, basking in his solitude, when he noticed somebody had sat next to him. Luna Lovegood looked at him in a slighty daze, but otherwise very confident to be sitting at the Slytherin table. He glanced around, there was only a few second years left at the Slytherin table at the other end, so he didn't need to panic.

''What do you want?'' Draco demanded, nonetheless.

''I just thought I should tell you there's no need to be ashamed of what you're doing with Hermione Granger.'' She said, playing with her hair and looking around the Great Hall as if she'd never seen it before.

''W-what?'' Draco was completely taken back by this, had Hermione been telling her friends about what was going on?

''You really shouldn't worry about Ron and Harry, they're not that bad.'' Luna mused, and then stood up again. Draco simply stared at her, completely bewildered by the Ravenclaw. He didn't know what to say, or how to act about the entire confrontation. As she began to walk away, she looked back and grinned.

''I've never seen the Great Hall from this end of the room. It's very nice.'' And with that, she skipped out of the Great Hall.

Draco sat for a few more moments, stunned from what the odd Ravenclaw had told him. Had Hermione really told her what was going on? He would have to confront her, but he didn't know what he would say. He had admitted that he had no issue with people knowing about what was going on between them, but even before he knew? He looked at the teachers table, and received a glare from two teachers who obviously didn't have classes. He picked up his bag, and quickly departed from the Great Hall. He decided not to attend class, he knew the teacher probably would be dithering about in one of the towers trying to work out how to get to his class. He wandered down the corridors, looking mildly interested into classrooms. But his mind constantly wandered back to what Luna Lovegood had said to him, and Hermione. Feeling overwhelmed, he decided to get fresh air. He exited the castle quickly, and stood for a few moments watching the first years attempt to fly. Some were very good, preforming loop-de-loops whilst others clung onto their brooms with an odd white shade to their faces. He ducked away quickly before Madam Hooch noticed him, and headed down to the Herbology greenhouses. It was cool, with slight wind and the sky was overcast. He glanced upwards, contemplating the chance of rain.

He reached the Herbology greenhouses and looked inside, noticing Harry and Ron working together. As usual, Harry was pulling some sort of plant off of Ron. Most animals and plants seemed to hate Ron, for in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures something always attacked him. Draco smirked as he watched Ron tried to pull the strange plant off his arm, whilst Harry tried to help. A small group of onlookers had gathered, and Draco found it hard to contain his laughter. Draco rolled his eyes when Harry managed to pull the plant off, and Ron stomped on it. He finally found a dry patch of grass to sit down on, and he pulled an apple out of his bag. Taking a bite, he mused over the idea that Hermione was comfortable with their strange relationship. He wasn't entirely sure of what to call it, for there had been little development. He knew his father would be furious if he ever found out, and he was perhaps the only person he did worry about finding out. Not because he cared about what his father thought, but what his father was capable of. He had watched his father lose his temper at innocent people before, and the Dark Lord was after Hermione Granger. He grimaced at the thought of the Dark Lord, and the thought of his task this year. Sighing, he lay back on the grass, and stared at the clouds, and the rare overhead student who had lost control of their broom. He closed his eyes for a moment, and drifted off to sleep.

He was awoke by the startling sound of the school bell. He sat up straight, and glanced around. He'd slept for an hour? He shook his head, and stood up. Just at that moment in time, Ron and Harry had walked outside their Herbology class, and noticed Draco. Draco glared at the pair, and decided to just walk past them. But unfortunately, Harry Potter was feeling bold today.

''Hey Malfoy, not so bold now that I don't have Hermione to hold me back, are you?'' Harry taunted, and Draco stopped. He turned to look at both the grinning boys, and he raised his eyebrow.

''It's funny Potter, you're only so bold to speak to me in such a manner when you are with Weasley or Granger.'' He sneered in return, and Ron stepped forward.

''Why don't you bog off back to your hole, Malfoy?'' Ron said, not quite as brave as Harry.

''That's extremely rich coming from you, Weasley. How many of your kind are living in that shack you call a house?'' Malfoy laughed, and Ron pulled out his wand. Harry followed in suit, and Draco realised his wand was in his bag. He stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do.

''Leave him alone, the two of you!'' Hermione cried out, standing a small distance away from the trio. Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley stood next to her, and only Luna did not look shocked at Hermione's outburst. Harry and Ron looked stunned for a moment, before lowering their wands. Hermione realised that she had just defended Draco Malfoy instead of her best friends, and she stood in shock for a moment.

''Your defending HIM, Hermione?'' Harry demanded, and then something seemed to click to him. He looked at Draco, then at Hermione. His mouth hung open a moment, and then he closed it quickly. But both Draco and Hermione had witnessed his mental breakthrough. Hermione took off in the opposite direction, walking briskly keeping her head down. Draco looked at the others, before chasing after her.

–

_Sorry that it took me so long to update guys, but I was overloaded with school work. Thanks for words of encouragement, it really helps when it comes to my stories. I really need to be prodded with a stick sometimes, and reviews really do the job. Anyway, I just want to say I'm not going to be writing a sex scene any time soon, and the reason it is rated ''M'' is because there is going to be severe violence at some point in this story. So sorry, I should have made that clear in the beginning! Anyway, I just finished a ton of school work so I'm going out to party tonight! Yay! So reviews, favouriting and so forth are adored when it comes to my story. Thanks guys._

_Happy reading._

_- Amy._


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Chapter thirteen**

''Hermione! _Hermione,_ wait! Hermione, don't just run away!''

Draco Malfoy walked briskly across the lawns of Hogwarts, whilst Hermione ran. She was running but not entirely fast due to it being busy in the grounds, and his brisk, long strides were steadily gaining on her. A few students were looking round at Draco's disruptive display, but shrugged it off and went back to enjoying the sunshine with their classmates. Ginny and Luna watched in the distance, whilst Harry and Ron just stared at each other, stunned. Hermione continued to run, until she reached the castle and pushed her way through the doors. Draco soon caught up, and as she was heading for the staircase, he grabbed onto her arm.

''Don't just run away from me, Hermione.'' He hissed, looking around. A few students walked past, curious looks upon their faces but he simply sneered at them. They hurried off, glancing over their shoulders and putting their heads together to discuss what they had just seen. Hermione halted, before turning to look at Draco, a sullen look on her face, her eyes brimmed with tears.

''What happens now? Harry must have caught on.'' She whispered, before ducking her face in her hands. Draco stood motionless, watching her shoulders shake slightly and listened to her small gasps for air. He didn't know how to react to this, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He glanced around once more, the entrance hall was too crowded for this. Several students had stopped to watch the scene, and didn't seem phased by Draco Malfoy's glares. A group of Slytherins watched interested, sure that Draco had simply tormented the muggle-born to tears. He became uneasy, unsure of how to deal with all the attention they were both gaining from their peers.

''Hermione, please. Everyone is watching us.'' Draco whispered, trying to keep his lips still and his voice quiet. Hermione looked up from her hands, her eyes slightly pink and her cheeks flushes. Glancing around the hall, she noticed that all chatter around them seemed to be about them. Lavender stood with two older Ravenclaw girls, shrugging her shoulders and grinning slightly at the prospect of some gossip. Hermione shook her head slightly, and tried to keep the tears back, before rushing up the staircase. Draco groaned slightly, knowing that following her was going to cause even more chatter, but followed. He felt slightly relieved once he escaped the view of the gossiping students, but his stomach twisted in a strange way when he spotted Hermione further down the corridor, sobbing into the sleeve of her robe. Usually the sight of a girl crying simply irritated him, for Pansy and the rest of her clique often sobbed in the Common Room after hours when their dates had gone wrong or their owl had not been returned. But there was something different about Hermione, something that drew him in and it pulled at his heart to see her in such emotional distress. He hurried down the corridor, and stood in front of her. His hands reached out, and stroked her hair. She looked up for a moment, before pushing herself into his chest were she continued to sob gently. He wrapped his arms around her, running one hand down her back in a soothing manner, and one hand gently stroked her hair.

''Hermione, Hermione. Please, don't cry.'' He begged gently, unsure of what to say to her. All he knew was that seeing her in such distress because of him, was near unbearable. A few more minutes passed, and Draco simply held her gently, whispering his begs of her tears to stop. Her shoulders soon stopped shaking as much, but her breathe remained erratic and strained. Her sobs quietened and soon she just nestled against the warmth of Draco's chest, hiding her face and catching her breathe. Draco stopped whispering to her, and glanced around. They were on the north end of the second floor, which was rarely used anymore. The only people who usually came to this end of the second floor were students who were keen to practice forbidden prank-spells, and couples who wanted some privacy outside the Common Room. He sighed slightly, and tilted Hermione's face up towards his by tucking his fingers under her chin, making her look at him. Her eyes were pink, her lips slightly swollen and her cheeks flushed, but despite this – Draco thought she was breathtaking.

''Are you that afraid of what your friends may think of you, Hermione?'' He asked gently, and Hermione ducked her head down once again, burying her face into his rich robes. She sulked against his chest for a few moments, before shaking her head.

''I'm just so .. overwhelmed.'' She muttered against his chest, and Draco smiled slightly.

''Then what brought this on?'' Draco shook his head, dropping his hand from the back of her head to her waist. He trailed his fingers up and down her hips slightly, barely touching her, but to Hermione it felt like his touch was electric. She stared down at the clasps on his robes, before looking up at him seriously.

''I'm confused, okay? I don't know what is going on with us, and I'm not sure what I want to happen. I don't want people getting involved in something I don't even quite understand yet.'' Hermione sighed, and closed her eyes for a brief moment, catching herself in the moment. She looked up into his steel-like grey eyes, before blushing. Draco raised an eyebrow at her blush, and then smirked.

''Well, what do you _want _to happen?'' He asked tauntingly, and Hermione ducked her head once again. She ran her hands up his chest for a moment, and gripped the material of his robes. Draco felt his throat tighten for a brief moment, before he groaned slightly. He lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. He brought his face down to hers, and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. Hermione whimpered slightly, trying to resist him. She gave in easily, and pushed her face closer to his, opening her lips, allowing him access. His gentle kiss became fierce, so strong that she almost became frightened of it. But she craved more, and fiercely gripped onto the front of his robes, pulling slightly. Draco raised his hand behind her head, twisting his hand in her hair gently, giving it a slight pull every so often. Whilst Hermione was indeed an extremely gentle girl, she could not deny that Draco's ruthless passion thrilled her. She could have kissed him for the rest of the evening, but found herself pulling away when she heard a noise somewhere further down the corridor. Both Hermione and Draco glanced down the hall to see a fourth year Ravenclaw girl rushing down the hall, tugging a fifth year Gryffindor with her, both smiling and flushed. They disappeared into a room further down the hall, and Draco turned back to face Hermione. He kissed her gently, then ran his thumb down her cheek.

''You should make up your mind, Hermione.'' He murmured as he pressed his cheek against hers for a moment, then pulled away from her entirely. She lifted her hands up slightly to hold onto his robes, but he moved away too quickly. He exited down the corridor without a backwards glance, and Hermione smiled slightly. Pushing her hair behind her ears, she sighed and exited in the opposite direction, not noticing the jealous eyes of Pansy Parkinson behind one of the statues in the shadows.

* * *

''What the heck was that all about today, Hermione?'' Ron asked, as she sat down on the large armchair opposite Ron and Harry in the common room. Ginny was flicking through another one of her magazines which she had received by owl that morning, and Neville was watering some strange plant on the nearby table. Ron was opening endless bags of Every Flavoured Beans, and pulling out every red one he could see. He would pop a few in his mouth, and shake his head. Harry was simply staring at Hermione with a blank expression on his face, the fire causing shadows to dance on his face.

''I don't know what you mean, Ron.'' Hermione shrugged as she picked up her Potions books, and buried her nose in it quickly. She was attempting to avoid looking at Harry, but she could feel his eyes burning into her.

''You were defending Malfoy. Don't tell me he's blackmailing you, because if he is-'' Ron said through a mouthful of red beans, before coughing and choking. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, and looked back in her potions book.

''I just think that it's trivial for you all to be fighting like children all the time.'' Hermione lied, and Ginny looked at her for a moment over her magazine.

''While I do think he's a complete tosser, I do think it's pathetic that you all still fight like first years.'' Ginny nodded, and Hermione smiled at her friend. She was thankful that Ginny usually could see sense in the situations she seemed to be in the middle of, and Hermione thought for a brief moment that she should tell Ginny. That thought was cut off by Harry.

''His father is one of the reasons your parents are in hiding, Hermione.'' He spat, and Hermione winced. She had forgotten about Draco's father, and for a moment she felt resentment. This vanished when she remembered that Draco is not his father, but it put some doubt in her mind. What if he was simply using her to find out where her parents were, what if he was simply trying to trap her? Her stomach twisted at the idea that she had been kissing the son of a Death Eater a few hours ago.

''Well, Harry, I know that. But does that I mean I should simply piss him off constantly, and risk endangering myself?'' Hermione snapped back, and Harry threw himself back in the red sofa. He glared at Hermione for a moment, before relaxing slightly.

''I don't know what's up with you lately.'' He sighed, and Ron looked at him in slight shock for a moment, before pushing another red bean in his mouth.

''Harry, just drop it.'' Ron shook his head, then grinned. ''Finally! Blood! I knew you could get it! And Charlie didn't believe me!''

''Congratulations, Ron.'' Ginny rolled her eyes without looking up, and Hermione smiled slightly.

''I think I'll send him an owl about it in the morning.'' Ron nodded, triumphantly. But Harry did not join in the laughter, he glared at the fire.

''So that's it? You're quite happy to teach a potential Death Eater how to succeed in battle, and not even bat an eye at the fact your parents might be getting tortured in his father's dungeons?!'' Harry almost yelled, causing all four of his friends to become silent. Ginny and Ron exchanged a glance, and Neville put down his small watering can on the table, throwing a concerned look at Hermione.

''Harry .. that was really uncalled for.'' Ginny said, as she stood up from the floor to put her arm around Hermione, who stood up with tears brimming in her eyes.

''Yeah, mate, seriously. You're tired, exhausted. Go to bed, think this over.'' Ron said, forgetting about his triumph. Harry glared at the pair of them, before standing up and heading towards the staircase. Hermione shrugged Ginny away from her, and clenched her fists as she glared at Harry's back. He stopped at the staircase, and turned to look at his shocked friends.

''Just because you blatantly fancy the arse off him, doesn't make him any less of an evil bastard.'' Harry stated simply, and climbed up the staircase. Ron's mouth dropped open, and he stood up quickly. He looked at Hermione for a moment, and then shook his head angrily.

''The Chosen One or not, he can't bloody well speak to you like that, Mione.'' Ron blurted out, before heading towards the staircase to chase after Harry. Neville sat awkwardly, and smiled sadly at Hermione. He then went back to his plant, obviously uncomfortable with what had just happened.

''Hermione, he doesn't know what he's talking about. He's exhausted, Dumbledore has been really hard on him this year with all that's going on, and he's been having weird dreams. He's just taking it out on you because you don't feel the same way about him as he does about you.'' Ginny tried to comfort Hermione, but she shook her head.

''It's okay, Ginny. You don't need to defend his vile behaviour.'' Hermione sighed, allowing a tear to slip down her cheek. Ginny hugged Hermione for a moment, and offered her one of Ron's many secret stashes of sweets, but Hermione declined.

''I think I need to sleep.'' Hermione decided, and Ginny nodded. Hermione quickly packed up her things, and headed for the staircase. Once in her dorm, she changed into her night dress, ignoring Lavender who promptly asked about Draco Malfoy.

''Hermione? Are you even listening? You and Draco Malfoy made such a scene! Everyone is talking about it. What happened?'' Lavender nagged, and Hermione finally snapped.

''Why don't you concern yourself with your own business for once, Lavender.'' She said quietly, but loudly enough for Lavender to hear. She climbed into her bed, and closed her eyes. She ignored the small murmur of apology from Lavender, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Harry lay in his bed, wide awake. He and Ron had argued about what he had said to Hermione, and he finally gave in by saying he would apologise to Hermione in the morning. Ron seemed satisfied with this, and had gone to sleep a few hours ago. Harry couldn't sleep, so he decided that he would have a midnight stroll. He quickly pulled on his robes, and exited the dorm. The Common Room was dark and still, and he easily exited through the portrait hole. Unsure of where to go, he stole down the staircase and down the corridor. Finally, he decided he would send an owl to Lupin, about his concerns about Draco Malfoy. He headed for the tower, avoiding two prefects along the way who were more interested in each other than monitoring the corridors. Finally, he reached the damp tower where the owls were awake and enjoying their feed. As Harry pulled out an odd piece of parchment from his robe pocket, he noticed somebody else in the tower. He glared for a moment, sure it must be Draco Malfoy sending suspicious letters in the dead of night, and then realised he was wrong.

''Potter. What, I wonder, is Golden Boy doing out of bed so late?'' Blaise Zabini smirked in the shadows, as he stroked one of the hawk-like owls. He was, of course, an extremely attractive boy, but he was also insanely arrogant and unbearable to be around.

''Zabini. Returning fan mail to those desperate fan girls of yours?'' Harry snapped back, feeling vulnerable yet vicious. Blaise simply chuckled at this, and moved across the tower to another one of the owls, which seemed to recognise him. He stroked the owl absent-mindedly, and shrugged.

''Perhaps. Does Dumbledore know his favourite student is out of bed after hours?'' He said in a bored tone, and Harry moved closer to him, ready to pull his wand out.

''That doesn't really concern you, does it?'' Harry snapped back, and Blaise laughed once again.

''Now, now. Potter, you really shouldn't get so agitated. It's not attractive, you know.'' He smirked, and then tied a small note onto the owls foot. It set off out the window, and Harry's eyes followed it, before setting them back of Blaise who had drawn closer.

''Such a pity, you know.'' Blaise commented, before walking towards the door of the tower.

''What is?'' Harry blurted out, then cursed himself for sounding so interested. Blaise turned and looked at Harry again, and laughed.

''You're such a good looking boy, it's a pity you're not in Slytherin.'' Blaise commented, shrugging.

''What does that matter?'' Harry asked again, then cursed himself once again for sounding so eager. There was something about Blaise though, despite him being an arrogant Slytherin who could barely see past his own reflection.

''If you had been in Slytherin, I probably would have you.'' Blaise smirked, and exited the tower swiftly. Harry stood stunned for a moment, and felt his face burning. His heartbeat swelled at the strange, sexual compliment from the Slytherin, before he mentally kicked himself. He was not interested in males, and he was definitely _not _interested in Blaise. Glancing around the tower, he had forgotten what he had gone there for. He waited a few moments, then quickly exited through the door, glancing around hopefully to see Blaise, before catching himself and cursing under his breathe.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update~ but this chapter was rather difficult to write. I'm actually super proud of this chapter, because I feel like I've established a little more on everything. Also, I love Blaise so much! I don't care if everyone thinks he's super evil/arrogant, he's such an awesome character. So yeah, you better be looking out for him a little more in the story, because I'm hopefully going to add a lot of him in this. I'd really been wanting to, but I didn't know when/where I would do it, but I think it's perfect for Harry to stumble across him the way he did. It's such a Blaise thing to do, be somewhere in the middle of the night, and be sexy. Haha. I also think the sexual compliment was so him~. I've always imagined him as somebody who would be attracted to either sex. So yeah. Yay Blaise!_

_Happy reading._

_- Amy._


End file.
